About a Boy
by linda1997
Summary: This is a high school story about Hinata's experience. How she grows as a person and has all the challenges normal teenagers face.
1. Chapter 1

****Hello fellow readers! For some reason I really enjoy Naruto High school fanfictions so I decided to make my own! I hope you enjoy! This chapter was rewritten because I was not happy with character development in the original one I wrote.****

 ** **As always I do not own Naruto, Nirvana, All stars****

 **Chapter One: First Morning of School**

The girl looked straight ahead of her as the room started to fill up with students. As always she was the first in the classroom. She had woken up early that morning because she didn't want to angry her father. The students pushed each other as they noisily made their way towards their seats. Hinata looked at them with interest, studying the faces she knew and the ones that she did not. An exited voice took her away from those thoughts. "Hinata! It is good to see you." the girl timidly looked for the owner of the voice, she found a tall brunette grinning down at her. His dog like fangs were clearly exposed as he smiled, his black eyes looking down at his friend. "Kiba kun." her white eyes closed as she smiled shyly at him. She was happy to have her friend since middle school with her in her junior year.

"Oy, can I sit next to you? So I can get some help?" he laughed as he took the seat next to her. Hinata was glad, however the room was too noisy to start a conversation with her friend. She continued to observe and out of nowhere Shino appeared in front of them. " I will be taking the seat on your left." Hinata smiled in agreement to his statement. She felt more confident now that she had her close friends with her. The trio did not speak because of the unbearable noise in the room. Hinata continued to observe.

Her gaze traveled the room, this same classroom had been her homeroom for both her two previous years in high school. There weren't assigned seats, but everybody knew better than just to randomly sit anywhere. There was a hierarchy to respect. Hinata and her two friends always sat in the middle, easy to become invisible in the crowd. This position satisfied both her and Shino, however Kiba was the opposite of invisible.

Like every year the queen bees where seating at the back. That included Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura with a few other girls. They dressed with bright colors and mini skirts that left nothing to the imagination. At that moment Ino was boasting about the belly button piercing she had gotten during the summer as all the other girls hurried up to see. They were the most popular girls in school all the boys wanted to be with them. Naruto had a burning love for one of them, Sakura. And this thought made Hinata sadder. She had had a crush on that boy forever but he never seemed to notice her.

In the front of the room there were the sport jocks, with included Lee, the boy sporting the skin tight turtle neck with gym shorts and TenTen the karate addict with others from the various sport teams. Then Hinata's stare fell the various groups as she realized that herself didn't belong to any. Yes, her and Shino were the best of the class but didn't quite go with the nerds. Also Hinata liked listen to grunge music, but there was no one else that shared this passion with her.

In one of the farthest corners of the room there was Uchiha Sasuke. The boy looked at everyone discretely. Seen as one of the rebels of the school he took the attention of more than a few girls, but he just didn't settle down. The boy's black eyes travelled across the room in a suspicious manner. He did not like to draw too much attention. Hinata stared at the Uchiha, he returned her curious gaze with a murderous one. She immediately started looking somewhere else.

As the door of the classroom opened three new comers entered. A blond girl with her hair into 4 pony tails and two others that must have been her brothers. The girl looked around the room and out of her own will she sat down with the queen bees. Her neon pink mini skirt and her crop top made the other girls look at her in awe and invite her to sit next to Ino and Sakura; the team leaders.

The two boys sat in different sides of the room. Hinata's gaze concentrated on the red head. He was wearing ripped jeans that fit him very well, a pair of black converses and a Nirvana Tee shirt. He had a tattoo on his forehead and had his earphones on. He took a seat in front of them. " I have never seen him before, who do you suppose he is?" Shino's question hung in the air as the other two lifted their shoulders showing they had no idea either.

The classroom door opened another time, this time their Homeroom teacher showed up. Late as always Kakashi looked at the classroom full of students. "Well hello everyone, I will hand out your schedules and you can head out."

"YOU ARE LATE SENSEI!" shouted the classroom in unison.

Hinata looked at the classes they had put her in based on her leve. She had the same ones as Shino but not many with Kiba.

Advanced Biology- Orochimaru

Spanish 4- Kurenai

Calculus- Kakashi

Chemistry- Kabuto

Advanced Literature- Asuma

World History- Giraya

Gym- Guy

Art

The girl looked at her new teachers and her classes satisfied. "Shino Kun, do you have all the same classes with me?" "Almost, I have advanced Chemistry instead of Bio." "Aw man! I have to take algebra again?" moaned Kiba in disappointment.

The three headed to their first classes. Hinata felt lost, she was all alone in biology, none of her friends were there. However since this was an advanced science class she doubted any of the queen bees would be interested in it. If any of them was put in it they would most likely ditch. Hinata was scared of them because they were her bullies in middle school. She took a seat in the middle of the room. It slowly started to fill, there was a mixture of juniors and seniors. The class was filled, however the seat next to her remained vacant.

Orochimaru made his way into the classroom, Hinata thought he was a very good teacher, however he was a bit creepy.

"I see that someone is missing, I was told all the desks should be occupied."

Everybody looked at the seat next to Hinata.

"Well anyways, open your books and take notes on chapter 1. I cannot teach because there are many teacher meetings." with this said he left the classroom.

Hinata liked biology so she did her best to take her notes properly. Suddenly the door opened and the red head came in. He looked around saw the assignment on the board and then took his seat. However he did not start he just put his earphones in and stayed there. Hianata kept taking her notes, once she was finished she looked up and saw sea green eyes staring at her. A slight blush appeared on her face "Y..Yes? She managed to stutter. "Can I copy your notes?" his monotonous tone took her off guard. Without a word she handed him her note book. She wanted to ask him about his shirt, Nirvana was her favorite band too. However he was too intimidating, so she stayed silent.

The bell rang dismissing them to their next period. Just Spanish and Calculus before lunch, I can manage that she thought. The thought of having Shino sitting next to her made her feel better. However a thought popped in her mind, "Shoot! I forgot to take my biology notebook back." This scared her because she hated confronting people, especially someone as intimidating as him. I will just reatke my notes at home, I have a spare notebook.

She hurried down the hallway, her long blue hair trailing behind her. Spanish class was very far from biology, she had to hurry. Kurenai was a very nice woman, however she hated late comers. She entered the class and took her usual spot in the middle next to Shino. He merely nodded as an acknowledgment of her presence. The lesson went by very quickly and so did calculus.

She and Shino headed towards the cafeteria, she brought her lunch from home so she didn't have to wait in line. As they sat down Kiba joined them, boasting about how he got a detention in French class on his first day. Everything was going fine until someone approached their table. It was no other than Sakura. She had her pink hair let down, she was wearing a black tank top with very short shorts. "What do you want?" said Shino without turning towards her. "I just want homework answers, Hyuga? Care to give them to me?" Hinata looked down. "Maybe you should study more, if you did maybe your mosquito sized brained would grow." Said Shino. Her anger was clear. She left with a click of her healed shoe.

The bell rung, signifying the end of lunch. Hinata and her friends head out to their afternoon classes.

 ** **I hope you enjoyed! Please please please review, it always means a lot to me! This is a rewrite of the chapter I wrote last year. I came up with new ideas so you can expect a new chapter very soon.****


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello here I am with chapter 2. I hope you enjoy this one, I hope it is not too boring.**

 **As always I do not own Naruto.**

 **Chapter 2: Uneventful Continuation**

Hinata stared at the board. Chemistry was just not her subject. All those formulas, she just did not understand any of it. The teacher, a young man with grey hair and round glasses mumbled all the time. It was just too difficult to understand girl started playing with her hair. She had to concentrate, she could not lose her straight A's this year. She had to focus, but it was just too hard. Everybody around her looked just as bored. Even the Uchiha, his usually stoic expression was replaced by one of clear annoyment. Hinata started to doodle in her notebook, she was just gonna review at home. Paying attention in this class was just not possible.

Out of nowhere a crumbled ball of paper hit her on the head. She bent down and picked it up, it was from Kiba which was sitting behind her. It read;

After class DO NOT stay behind, Sakura is pissed.

Hinata got scared, she knew what happened if you annoyed the pink haired girl. She could fake to be innocent in front of teachers but she was horrible if she wanted to.

 **Flashback**

The twelve year old was exited for her first day in middle school. Before she entered the building a bunch of girls, which would become the future queen bees blocked her path. "Nice shirt it looks like you are two," said Sakura giggling. "EWWW Flowers! What are you poor? That style was in like five years ago." Ino joined into the teasing. " It's not even worth it, you aren't even worth it." With this Sakura pushed Hinata on the ground and she fell into a mud puddle. That is what the blue haired girl had to deal with every single day.

 **End of Flashback**

The bell rung and took Hinata out of her thoughts. Before she had the time to close her bag Kiba took her by the wrist and dragged her out of the classroom. "Hurry!" "Kiba Kun... you are hurting me." After this remark he let go a little. Hinata found herself in front of the door of her English class. Kiba left running because he wasn't taking advanced literature. Hinata sighed, this was the class, where the queen bees would be. Because the teacher was mildly attractive all the girls would be there. She pushed the door open. She made her way to a sit in the middle, for a change all the popular girls sat in front of the class. She took out her textbook and started reading the introduction to the class.

A boy named Shikamaru took the place next to her. He was quiet, and he didn't like the hassle of coming to school. Him and Hinata had a silent agreement, he would sit next to her in the classes where she was alone, he would make her feel less vulnerable and in return she would not bother him with useless talk. He put his head on the desk and fell asleep. Over the years he had grown fond of the Hyuga. They could have been called friends, it was a silent friendship and it worked really teacher came in, a sigh could be heard from some girls. "Well here we are! As you know I am your literature teacher. Our first unit will be poetry."

There was a groan of disagreement. "I know I know, you find it boring. But that is you assignment. I want each of you to write two poem to hand in by tomorrow. Keep in mind that you will have to present one of them."

Hinata took note of her homework, she had already so much to do on her first day. However she bared through it all. History went by just as quickly. The teacher, a man who would only make the prettiest girls talk always ignored Hinata. She just sat during class listening and taking notes. History was not her favorite subject but she excelled at it anyways. Now came the most dreaded class of all, gym. Hinata hated the idea of the changing room. In fact she always ran there early so she could change first. Sport clothes were not dictated by dress code, so everybody could wear what they wanted. For Hinata these were track pants and a baggy crew neck shirt. She was the only girl that covered so much.

She stood there waiting on the field for everybody else to come along. There she saw the red head again, he was standing in a corner, he was wearing track pants and a baggy shirt as well. He didn't seem to be the show off type. Hinata assumed that since he didn't approach her he forgot about the notebook. Or just didn't bother to give it back. Other students had reunited and they all played a game of dodge ball. Hinata got a few bruises.

The last class of the day was an elective. She could choose which class elective she wanted sinc ethis was her first day of school. She chose art, because she was not too bad at it. She made her way to the art studio. The art teacher, a blond young man with hair tied up in a pony tail was working on a sculpture. He assigned people to do whatever they wanted. Hinata started to draw, after a while she realized she was drawing the cover of In Utero. The transparent woman with angel wings. "It's pretty good" Hinata looked for the owner of the voice. It was Naruto. Her heart started pounding, he had admired something she made. "Ummm..Naruto kun...I am glad you like it." The boy smiled and walked away and sat next to Sakura.

At this point Hinata realized she was sitting all alone, she should try to make new friends. "Not today, today was hard enough." The last bell of the day rang, Hinata ran down the hallway to her locker. She opened it and took out all the books she needed. Her locker was painted black on the inside. It was neat and had all her books in it, however it also had posters of her favorite bands. "Ewwww, what is that even, that man looks like he is dying." Hinata turned around and saw Ino pointing at her poster of Nirvana. She knew better than to respond, she gently closed her locker and walked away.

She made her way to the gate, her two friends were waiting there. "HINATA! Guess what! I got a second detention today!" Kiba was pumping his fists all exited. "I doesn't take much to make you happy." said Shino in a sarcastic tone. "Hey! Atop acting so superior." Hinata laughed she loved her two friends.

"The new students, I found out their names." Shino told the group. "Temari, the blond girl. Kankuro the guy with brown hair. Gaara, the red head." "I had them in a few of my classes." Said Kiba "That girl really seemed to get along with the Queens. "I had the red head in a few of my classes today, I lent him my notebook to copy my notes...he didn't give it back." "I assume that you don't want to ask for it." Shino said looking at the blushing girl.

As soon as she got home Hinata ran upstairs and started on her work. First she dedicated herself to her English homework. Writing poems was not too hard, and this was not even a graded assignment. Then she started doing her biology homework followed by history and then math. She sat there at her desk and looked at her phone. It was already 8 pm, it was time for dinner. Her father was still at the office, her cousin went to eat out with friends and her little sister was having a sleep over at a friend's house. This left Hinata all alone. She poured the hot water in her instant cup ramen and waited the customary 3 minutes. As she began to eat her phone buzzed, it was a friend request, Gaara the red head had asked for a friend request. She did not know what to do, maybe it's just because of the homework. Without a second thought she accepted it and went back to eating.

She made her way back to her room,she was too tired from her first day of school. She had a shower, put on her pajamas and then listened to some music before drifting off to sleep. Her dreams were very confusing.

Hinata was standing on top of a tower, everything was black, she started jumping from tower to tower, but after the third tower she fell down. As she was falling she saw faces of strangers and people she knew. She heard an annoying beeping.

Her arm flew and hit her alarm clock on her bedside table. It was six thirty. She began her routine. She got dressed, chose a pair of ripped jeans (not too ripped or her father wouldn't approve) a white and black striped loose long sleeved shirt and combat boots. She put her hair up in a messy bun and she gathered all her books. She exited her house and started making her to school. Autumn was starting to show itself. It dressed the trees in red and created coll breezes and surprised you from nowhere.

Hinata arrived at the school building, it was a bit before seven, and the yard was deserted. The girl made her way to class. As always she observed her classmates. She wondered if this routine would go on forever.

 **I hope you liked I please review. Do you think this is going to slow? How can I improve it. Please let me know. An thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here I am with chapter 3! Lately I had a lot of time to write. Thank you for all the encouragement. As always I do not own anything.**

 **Chapter 3: Emotionless**

The week had gone by smoothly. The succession of classes and uneventful days seemed endless to Hinata. On the bright side Sakura had not approached her. Which meant she had been free from mean remarks for a few days. And so came Friday. Hinata was sitting in her usual place, however today she was tired of staring. Everybody was the same, day after day. The queen bees were the most boring of all. Always gossiping, but what Hinata found the most boring was their taste in music. Boy bands that were unknown to Hinata.

In this cold Friday morning the girl was sitting alone, her friends were late. So she just put her earphones on and started listening to music. The song About a Girl started to play. Hinata lost herself in the lyrics. "I do...I do..." she quietly whispered. Her eyes looked up and were met by hard sea green ones rimmed with eyeliner. The boy, Gaara, kept his gaze on her. No emotion was to be seen, no interest what so ever. After a few seconds he looked away. Hinata was startled, was she bothering him? Why was his stare so harsh She kept listening to music but tried her best not to sing along.

She headed out to her first class, biology. She was starting to get nervous. Her friends were nowhere to be seen, this meant that she was more vulnerable. Sakura would get her revenge. She took her seat in the usual place. She was glad to see Shikamaru there, he was better than that red headed boy. He was not as intimidating, he just wanted to be left alone. She took a seat and started taking notes. "You are in my seat." a cold voice remarked. Hinata looked up, and there he was. She quickly gathered her stuff and started getting up. "No, not you. Him." his gaze stopped on Shikamaru. "You know, there aren't assigned seats. This isn't your seat." "Well get out of the seat then." His gaze intensified. At that point Shikamaru gave up. "What a drag, you are worse than a woman." With this said he got up and sat somewhere else.

Gaara took a seat next to Hinata, and like every morning he put his earphones on and stayed there quietly. He seems to be a routine kind of person Hinata thought. She was too scared to mention her notebook, it didn't really matter after all.

The class went by quickly, and so did the others. Now came the real problem, lunch. Sitting alone at a lunch table made one an easy target. However she had no other choice so she sat at the usual table and took her lunch box out. She took the lid off her food, however before she could reach for her chopsticks she saw the pink haired queen standing in front of her. Hinata had to admit it, she was beautiful. Those big green eyes gave her an innocent air. Her hair was gorgeous too. However what was on the inside was truly ugly.

She rested her calm white eyes. "Yes..Sakura chan?" "Give me the homework, now." without further discussion Hinata handed her some notes with the answers. Sakura snatched them from her, gave a mean content smile and walked away. All eyes were on her, she knew what they were thinking, weak. The word echoed in her mind for a few seconds. As she got the courage to look up she noticed those sea green eyes inspecting her. The same uninterested expression on them, however this time they were mixed with disgust.

She had never seen him show any emotion at all, this was the first time. This stare was harsh, she quickly looked away, stood up and made her way to the bathroom. She avoided everybody until the end of the day.

Friday was a good day, it meant she didn't have to see anyone until Monday morning. Gave her two days to forget the whole thing. However, she soon remembered why Kiba and Shino were not at school. She froze, she was going to see everybody tonight.

Everything made sense, Shino and Kiba were not at school because they were part of the dance committee. For the back to school dance, and so was Hinata. She had completely forgotten, she didn't even buy the supplies for the stuff she was in charge of. The girl sat on her bed in panic, she was in charge of making the tickets, making a play list of songs and getting snacks. The dance started at 7,now it was 4. People of the committee had to be there by 6, she had two hours.

It was too little time, she was never gonna make it, she needed help. She readily opened the door to her cousin's room. "Ni-san.. I need help, I had stuff to do for the dance but I forgot.." His cold pearly eyes looked at her. He let out a big sigh. "What do you need help with?" The girl's face brightened. "If you could buy snacks that would be great." He nodded in response and left the room running.

Now she just needed to make the tickets, and as for the play list she just needed to take music from her sister. Why did they put me in charge of music, we have such different tastes, she thought to herself.

 **5:30**

Hinata was cutting up the tickets, they were ready. She had also readied the stamp to use to mark everybody's hand. Other people on the committee said it looked professional. Hinata had never actually been to a school dance. She was always on the committee, this way she could not be blamed for lacking school spirit and she could just staying her normal wear. Most important of all, she could stay invisible.

The last of the tickets was cut out, she was ready to go. Neji had come back thirty minutes before with all the stuff she needed. She was very thankful. Hinata put everything in a bag and she headed out on her skateboard. She met with other people from her committee. Shino and Kiba were there arguing about how the lights should work, like every year they got the hardest job, which takes a whole day.

"Hey you guys..." They stopped their bickering for a moment to look at their friend. "Oy, Hinata you are late!" said Kiba with a toothy grin. "I am sorry, I had forgotten it was today." Shino's eyes examined his friend. "I heard what happened during lunch, I am sorry we left you alone." "You always hear everything you creep." Kina laughed. "But seriously Hinata, we are sorry."

"Do not worry Shino kun and Kiba kun." her smile made her friends more at ease. "Well the table at the entrance is set, you know what to do Hinata." She put the tickets, the box for the money and the stamp on the table. She then went back inside to help. Everything was ready, however this was an easy dance to plan compared to prom. Each year she was on the prom committee as well, so she didn't have to actually, plus for prom you need a date and Hinata could never get one.

 **6:59**

Hinata was wearing her normal everyday clothes. She felt comfortable in them, her ripped jeans and over sized shirt. However, she couldn't help but feel self conscious. All those girls, wearing the most amazing dresses. Compared to them she looked like a mere child. The first ones came. Her task of selling tickets and stamping hands started.

 **I just got the idea of the dance! I am not gonna make anything happen between them yet. I want to develop my characters first. Please give me feedback, encouragement and criticism are equally welcome. I will try to update soon. I will try to have a chapter from Gaara's point of view. Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello fellow readers. Here is chapter 4, I decided to do this one with Gaara's point of view. I hope you enjoy. As always I don't own anything.**

 **Chapter 4: Rebel**

The boy was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling while listening to music. Music, the only thing that he enjoyed, everything else for him was indifferent. Music made his heart beat at a different pace, and he was able to relax. Music was his only way to escape, the anger, sadness, and alienation that conveyed the songs were matching with his emotions. Music understood him, well obviously not all music, but grunge certainly did.

He was a bit short for his age, however his features were fitting for a 16 year old boy. His lean body gently toned with muscles, and his stern face gave him charm. However Gaara didn't care what he looked like, as long as he was comfortable and didn't look ridiculous. This new school is perfect he thought. Nobody cares who I am, they are all preoccupied with their own image, they only care about themselves. Just like me. The teen lay there in absolute laziness. The music blasting around the room.

 _I am not like them, but I can pretend. The sun is gone but I have a light. The day is done but I'm having fun._

"GAARA! Turn off that damn music and get ready. We are leaving soon." Screamed his sister. The teen turned off the music and in his usual monotonous tone answered. "I don want to go. I don't care for it." He turned the music back on and stayed there. The door flung open and his sister came in. "You are coming that you like it or not. I have a reputation to uphold. If you act so aloof it will hurt my popularity too. So get dressed we are going." "Fine but I am wearing whatever I want." As he said those words his sister threw a white buttoned down shirt on his face. "I don't care what shoes or jeans but at least wear that." With that said the exited the room.

Gaara slowly put the shirt on. He thought that he looked ridiculous. Which was true, since he was only wearing boxers underneath. However, not wanting to deal with his sister again he kept the shirt, however he complimented it with his usual converse and ripped jeans. Also he rolled up the sleeves of the shirt. He looked at his image in the mirror. He gave a heavy sigh and went out of the room.

His sister was wearing a very short pink neon dress. It was too short for his taste, but he knew better than to criticize his sister's style of clothes.

They arrived at school, they were in front of the gymnasium door. There was a long line of people leading to a desk. His sister was squealing with a bunch of other girls dressed alike. He could not stand the noise. The constant thumping of the bad music made his head hurt. The line started to move along and he noticed the one handing out the tickets. It was that girl, the weak one he thought. He never gave her too much attention. He didn't even bother to learn her name. However this time he stopped and observed her. She had long dark blue hair, and pig pearl white eyes. Her face was so delicate. She was wearing a Nirvana shirt. "Poser" he thought to himself. She is probably just wearing that because it is in style.

The line steadily moved along, as the girl was selling tickets and stamping hands. Gaara and his siblings were next. Hinata handed them the tickets and stamped their hands. Her fingers were warm. Gaara strolled behind his sister as he left the girl behind.

He stood in the far corner. Observing everybody. They all looked the same to him, annoying girls in shrunken clothes and guys trying to impress them. Sometimes he could feel hi sister's gaze urging him to act more friendly. "Hey, wanna dance?" Gaara looked up and his eyes met others of a similar color. It was Ino, one of the most popular girls in school. He looked around and other girls were staring at them and giggling. A bet he thought. Without answering her he turned around and walked away. He didn't have the energy to deal with annoyances like her.

He pushed the door of the gymnasium. Nobody was outside except the girl. She didn't notice his presence. She was listening to music with her eyes closed. Gaara approached her and sat on the chair next to her. The girl jumped in surprise. "Oh...It's you...are..are you not enjoying the dance..?" Gaara stood still. His lips pressed tighter together. He didn't bother to answer her, he just put his own earphones in. The two spent nearly three hours in that position, Hinata almost too scared to move, and him just not bothering to.

At 10:30 the chaperone left, this meant truth or dare and other similar games were going to be played. Two girls bust the door of the gymnasium open and got hold of Gaara and Hinata and dragged them in. The entire high school was sitting in a circle for spin the bottle. Gaara retained his stoic expression, he had kissed girls before, however it didn't mean he enjoyed it particularly. Sakura was the first to spin the bottle. It landed on Gaara. She stared at the red headed boy. He just looked uninterested. Urgh, this now? He thought to himself annoyed. The two reached the middle of the circle and kissed each other. Then went back to their respective places.

Gaara looked around. Everybody seemed calm, except her. She was blushing and cramming her fingers together. From her demeanor he could have guessed she had little to no experience in kissing. This thought amused him a little. So innocent. The game kept going however Hinata was never picked.

Around 12 Temari touched her brother on the shoulder. "You can go home now, but." The smirk on her face revealed that nothing good was going on in her head. "You can go home with Sakura." He gazed at his sister, his eyes narrowing. "Not interested."With this he left his fuming sister behind.

He walked around the dark streets. Alone with his thoughts. Once he reached the main street he spotted the girl with an older boy. The guy she was with looked just like her, a close relative he thought. From a distance he looked at the girl again. He didn't want to admit it, but she was cute. Suddenly, out of nowhere the notebook came in mind. I completely forgot, it is hers. When he looked up again the two were gone.

He let himself fall on his bed. It was soft and familiar. He took his phone, he realized that someone had accepted a friend request he had sent. Hinata Hyuga, it's her. However he didn't remember sending her a friend request. I can always unfriend her if she ever becomes annoying he thought.

 **Here it is. I hope you enjoyed. Please continue to review. I know this chapter was a little short but that is all I wanted to say for this part. Let me know if you like it. Until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is meant as a sort of filler to develop Hinata's character. The next chapter will be similar but with and elaboration of Gaara. Please review, I really appreciate criticism. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. Like always I do not own anything.**

 **Chapter 5: Endless Night**

Her eyes remained open in the dark. Staring at the ceiling. It wasn't like Hinata to have trouble falling asleep. But tonight was different. She felt suffocated, she felt uneasy. Th shadows cast by the night troubled her. The slow ticking of the clock made its way around the room. Tick, tock, tick, tock. The wind was howling against the bedroom window. Making the girl cringe every time it go a bit too loud. Tossing and turning in her bed Hinata was going through memories that made her stomach churn.

* * *

The small girls was being dressed in black. Her tiny body was covered by a black dress with a white collar. Her short hair brushed neatly. Her eyes were red, from the endless night of crying. The five year old did as everybody said, she didn't care anymore, the way she felt now she wouldn't be able to disrupt anyone. Hinata gazed at her father. Serious, dressed in a suit no emotion on his stern face. This made the child want to cry even more. My father isn't human she thought. He doesn't care about anyone. The white eyed child ran into her sister's room. A baby dressed in mourning is the saddest thing someone could witness.

The whole family was there, all of them with no sign of sorrow. A tear escaped her eyes and rolled down her cheek. "A Hyuga doesn't cry Hinata." she looked up. Her eyes were met with identical ones, however these were cold and harsh. She hurried to wipe her face as she looked at her mother being lowered into the ground.

Her mother was the only source of comfort the child possessed. All of the other family members emphasized on her behaving a certain way, not showing emotion. Her mother however was as compassionate and loving as her daughter. Hinata constantly searched for harmony. The night her mother passed Hinata pressed a picture of her mother close to her heart. Even the picture of her mother gave her more warmth than her father. The man always and only concentrated on his business. The child always wondered why her kind and loving mother married such a man.

Her question was answered after the funeral. Her father was sitting in his office chair staring at nothing. Since the loss the house was filled with relatives, however they had all left in the afternoon. "Hinata...child come here." Hinata followed the voice to her father's office. She stood in the doorway, shocked. The proud man she had always known looked as vulnerable as a child. His eyes, usually stern and serious conveyed the most profound sadness. At this sight the girl ran towards her creator and hugged him. The two Hyugas stayed in that position for a long time. "Showing emotion is weakness." With this said he kept crying. This phrase remained in the child's mind forever.

* * *

The teen girls was lying in her bed, it had been eleven years since that day. However the wound never fully healed, and she knew it never would. However, since then she learned how to live with her father. She truly cared for him, and even if he didn't show it she knew he truly cared for her as well. Her mind drifted from haunting memory to the next.

* * *

A Hyuga never shows emotions. She had tried all her life to live by that rule, however, she never seemed to make it. Life was challenging her. The time she was stuffed into a locker for two hours was one of those challenges. Hinata had been home schooled until middle school. She had always been a brilliant child. In her first day of school she had shown to be the best of the class by far. This didn't agree with Haruno Sakura. In elementary Sakura was a studious child. However the moment boys started to become her main concern she dropped everything and became the popular type. It is the duty of the most popular girl in school to give a lesson to all those nerds. Hinata was the perfect target.

The last bell of the day rang. Students stood up and made their way to the exit. Hinata was not able to make it in time. She was snatched to the side and before she was able to do anything about it she was crammed into a locker. It was dark, it smelt like dust and it was suffocating. The young girl tried to muster all her courage. Everything is going to be fine she reassured herself. She peered through the cracks of the locker. The hall way was deserted. She was stuck in there until the next morning. This thought alarmed her as she went into a panic state.

After an hour the girl had curled up on herself. Paying attention to every sound. "Man detention was sure a pain." The obnoxious voice was carried around the hallway. Hinata's eyes opened. "Well, you are such an idiot that you dragged me into it as well." The voice that answered was calm and composed. The girl got near the cracks and looked outside looking for the voices. Two boy were walking side by side. Both had spiky brown hair. One of them had a wolfish look, while the other looked more mysterious. Hinata recognized them from her math class. These two were in grade six just like her. She mustered her courage and said "Umm.. I am sorry to be a pain...But please help me."

As those words left her mouth the carefree expression on the boys changed to one of horror. "OMG someone is in there! Move aside we are busting you out." Hinata cramped to the far back of the locker and the door was knocked down by a series of kicks. She as free at last. The girl made herself really small and fell on her knees tears rolling down her face. Shino and Kiba could not resist such view. They both surrounded the girl into a hug. "Don't worry you are with us now."

* * *

Hinata was still awake in the dark. That memory brought up contrasting emotions. On one hand that was her first bullying experience, the first of many. However at the same time, if it wasn't for that she would have never met such incredible friends. At this thought Hinata smiled, her stomach eased a bit. Kiba and Shino had always protected her, but not just that. They gave her this warm feeling that lacked from her life. Hinata was insecure. However, having the wonderful friends she had they thought her how to battle insecurities, at least partially. This wasn't by mimicking other girls, but by being herself and proud of it. By her first year of high school Hinata had discovered who she was, and it was harder for Sakura to attack.

She was happy with her life, nothing was missing from it. The teen's tossing and turning ceased. She was in deep sleep.

 **Hello, here was chapter 5. I hope you liked it, please as always review to tell me what you think and give suggestions. I promise to update really soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fi** **rst I would like to start off by thanking** **Ai Megurine** **and** **FantasyWorld19** **for their reviews. I really appreciated it. Here as promised is another chapter for character development. I hope you enjoy. As always I do not own anything.**

 **Chapter 6: Unstable**

The whole night had been an annoying experience. Nobody interested him anyways, why did he even bother to go to that stupid dance. With this thought in his mind the teen took off his clothes and put on his pajama shirt. He sat on the edge of the bed and looked around his room. The walls were white, however they were plastered with band posters. Clothes were scattered about in a random manner. His desk was messy and filled with school books. He got up and neared his desk. The girl's notebook was neatly in the middle. A dark green paper notebook with light blue polka dots. He opened it to the first page. The words Hinata Hyuga, AP Biology were written in a clear and delicate handwriting. 

His eyes traveled the notes in the notebook. "Hyuga Hinata" he said softly. Now he knew her name, before he just referred to her as the weak girl. She didn't even have the courage to ask for her notebook back he thought. However, since Gaara was not a thief he was going to return it sometime soon. He pictured the face of the girl. Whenever he was around her she looked frightened. Was he that intimidating? He had never really spoken to her, or anyone. He preferred to be left alone, like he had always been.

Gaara sat on the window sill, his eyes staring out of the window. The sky was clear and the full moon shone in the middle. The bright reflection of the moon could be seen in his sea green eyes. He closed them as unpleasant memories resurfaced.

* * *

Gaara was sitting on top the boy lying on the ground. His fist was raised, his knuckles tainted with a slight hint of blood. He looked into the eyes of his opponent. His brown eyes opened in fear, his arms raised in a protective way. Kids in the hallway were staring horrified. Everything had happened so fast. The insulting and in a flash Gaara was on top of him giving a good beating to the unfortunate boy. "I suggest you get off before you get caught by principle Chiyo." Gaara looked behind him. A boy with read hair and big brown eyes with a uninterested look on his face was staring at Gaara. "But then again, do what you want." With this Sassori left the crime scene. Gaara lowered his fist and got up, turning away he flung his bag on one shoulder and walked to his next class.

The principle's office was dark and sinister. The old lady was sitting behind a big swivel chair covered in soft red leather. The boy was sitting on a scrawny wooden chair in front of her. An enormous desk filled with paperwork was separating the two. He looked straight ahead not caring what was going to happen. He could feel the piercing stare of his father sitting next to him. "What are we going to do with you boy, the parents filed a complain." Stated the older woman. "This is your last warning, we can't continue like this. Why do you always act this way?" Gaara looked up, made eye contact with her. "He called me a freak, so might as well prove him right." A heavy sigh came from his father. "Gaara leave us two alone you can go back to class." With this said she rotated her chair to face Gaara's father. "We have many things to discuss." Gaara stood up and left the office.

* * *

He could not care less what his fate would be. No matter what they could not deny him an education, apart his behavior he was a solid student. If it wasn't here it would be somewhere else he thought. He made his way towards his locker. Making a path in the middle of all the other students. All of them trying their best not to get in his way, not to be noticed by him. In this same manner he reached the school gate where he awaited his father and siblings. The tall dark haired man made his appearance. "This was your last warning you have one last chance, if you blow it again you will have to transfer to the city I live in for business. And your siblings would be coming too. So don't disappoint us again." With this said he left the boy behind. However he did not get away that easily.

The parents of the guy he beat up pressured the school into getting Gaara a counselor. The boy was too unstable according to them, either he left or got therapy.

* * *

The psychologist was a tall and slender woman. She had soft black eyes and shoulder length brown hair. She sat on a wooden chair like Gaara did. It was their first session and he still hadn't spoken a single word. The clock was ticking, one hour in, only thirty minutes left. "If you don't work for your rehabilitation you will have to transfer you know that?" His sharp stare caught her off guard. "I don't care." That were the only words he would be saying to her. He had blown it this time too.

He stood in the empty room that once had his belongings. They were moving, however, this was better for everyone. His siblings were happy about it, and this way they would be closer to their father. But Gaara didn't care, he just wanted to be left alone. A new start maybe wasn't so bad, that would save him being insulted.

* * *

The young child was clutching to a teddy bear bigger than him. He was alone in his room. His kind and caring uncle was there telling him a story. The only person that made him feel love. His father was never around and his siblings preferred kids their own age. Yashamaru was really attached to his youngest nephew. He covered him with love and attention. Because this child was the one that reminded him the most of his late sister. Gaara was truly attached to this man. However he witnessed an act of brutality at such a young age, and it was bound to change his kind manners.

One night Gaara was sleeping soundly. He however was woken up by the sound of people fighting. Yashamaru was blocking the entrance to a bunch of drunk men. Gaara got up and stalked out of his room. He peered into the hallway attached to the main door just in time to witness the horror. Yashamru, the one he loved with all his heart. Was lying with a knife at his throat. "Oh God what did you do dude. Let's run." The murderers left the crime scene. The young boy was cowering with fear. Gaara stood there paralyzed, until the love he had for the victim forced him to move. The fragile boy hugged the body. Tears streaming down his face. The police found both of them covered in blood.

* * *

The teen wiped the tears that were forming in his eyes and kept watching the moon.

 **Well I am done. Please tell me what you think. I will update as soon as I can. But I can't promise anything because exams are coming up. If you have any suggestions for this story don't hesitate to review! See you soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everybody. I hope you like the story so far, thank you so much for the reviews. As Ai Megurine suggested I will find a way to emphasize the Yahsamaru incident further in this story. Now things between my two protagonists are going to move a little faster. Enjoy!**

 **As always I do not own anything.**

 **Chapter 7: The Notebook**

The cycle of time seemed unstoppable. Winter was knocking on the door. The sky was gray and somber. The freezing breeze whirled around making teeth chatter. The unremitting rain was pouring on Hinata's roof. Plick, plock goes the rain. It was just five in the morning. It was still dark outside, and just as cold. The girl groggily opened her eyes. She felt fuzzy, she knew she had some sort of dream but she was not able to recall it, not matter how hard she tried. She got out of her bed. The glacial wooden floor came in contact with her unprotected feet. She made her way towards the window. She slowly parted the mauve curtains to glance outside. She gazed at the street lamp. Its warm orange light glowed in the dark morning. The park in front of her house where she used to spend her days as a child appeared threatening. The girl's attention was attracted by a silhouette standing on the sidewalk. She quickly rubbed her eyes and re-opened them. The figure had vanished. It was just a dream she thought to herself. She made her way back to bed and covered her body in the soft and warm duvet. She was quickly asleep.

The alarm rang at six. She hurried out of bed, it was still dark outside. Hinata was scared that she would have to walk to school in this obscurity. She got ready and left the house, she always left alone. She enjoyed being early, and the walk to school was usually pleasant. However, even her woolly jacket could not defend her from the sharp wind and the icy rain. She hugged herself to stay warm. She looked down to avoid wind in her face.

* * *

Gaara sat still on his window sill. It was four in the morning and he had been up since three. He liked winter, everything was silent. The cold warded everybody off, just like he did. He watched the cold rain hit his window and slide down. He felt the urge to experience it again his skin. He traveled the dark room to his closet. Picked warm clothes ad put them on. He stalked in the hallway. It was clear everybody was dormant. With the stealth of a cat the teen made his way down the stairs. "Stop right there!" Gaara stiffened. He turned around, the house was deserted. He sighted in relief. It was just his brother talking in his sleep again. He reached the door, and soon enough he was out on the streets. Nobody was there, the streets were his. He walked under the light of the glowing lamps. Even if it was unbearably cold he felt strangely warm and cozy in this lonesome peace. Gaara walked towards his school. He reached the luxury residential area. Big Victorian style houses. He stopped in front of the park. It was five already. He should get back before he go caught. As he turned back on his steps, his attention fell on the first floor of one of the houses. The curtains were open and a figure was standing there watching him. He kept walking. He didn't want to get caught.

Just as stealthily as he had snuck out, he entered the house and went up to his room. Ten minutes later the house regained life. His siblings started arguing as soon as they woke up and his father kept sending him disapproving glances. "I am going to walk to school today." With that said the red haired boy was out of the house. He strolled on the sidewalk with his hood down. He didn't care if the rain hit his face. It gave him back some rigor. Gaara was gazing at the sky. A hint of light started to appear in the utter darkness. The storm clouds were peacefully traveling over head.

He was suddenly taken out of his contemplation when he was hit by something. Gaara took a defensive stance. Turned towards his assailant ready to deliver a blow. He was taken by surprised when he saw a girl huddled close to him. She must have bumped into him. The girl scurried off, she made some distance. She looked startled, she bowed down and with an uncertain voice said, " I am... so sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." He recognized the sweet voice. It was Hinata. Her face was covered by the oversized hood of the purple jacket. Gaara gave a nod of acknowledgment and left her behind and he continued his way to school. A thought struck him, the notebook. He had promised to give it back. However he hadn't thought about it in weeks. The notebook was buried in his bag. He turned around, she was gone. She must have taken the shortcut on the right he guessed.

The classroom was empty this early. Hinata sat at her desk. Her teeth chartering because of her unheated surrounding. The emptiness of the classroom and the darkness outside gave Hinata a sense of peace. She replayed her encounter with the boy in her head one more time. He was just as intimidating but something seemed different in him. She was snapped out of her thought by the loud greeting of a certain wolfish teen. 'OYY GOODMORNING HINATAAAA" She looked up towards her friend. Him too was drowning in a fluffy coat. He took the seat next to her and the two started to talk amicably. Shino joined them and soon enough the classroom was filling up. As students came in the room became warmer. Hinata took off her heavy coat. She was more comfortable, she was too busy talking to her friends that she did not notice a pair of black rimmed eyes staring at her.

* * *

Gaara had quietly entered the classroom. In the middle he spotted the girl in a carefree mood chatting away with her friend. Why was she so confident around that boy, but then so scared of him. Couldn't she be like that with him too. He scolded himself because of that thought. How absurd. He didn't even care about her, she was weak and it disgusted him. Even with that said he couldn't turn his eyes away. Why this sudden interest? Maybe it wasn't so sudden, maybe it had been a gradual process bu he didn't realize in time. How foolish! Gaara snapped out of his contemplation and stared at the board in front of him. He was going to give her back the notebook and the story would end there he thought.

The bell rang dismissing everybody from homeroom to their first class. Gaara waited in the hallway for the girl to pass by. He would just step up to her and hand her the notebook and then walk away without saying a word. He saw Hinata walking side by side with her two friends. She was within reach, however his feet were frozen. What is happening to me? Gaara thought. He tried his best to move towards her. He just wouldn't budge. He formulated a second plan, he would just put it in her locker. He went towards the lockers in the hallway. Number 465, how did he know? He just knew. He tried to slip it in by the holes in the door however they were just too small. The teen looked up and down the hallway to make sure nobody was looking. Out of his bag he took out a paper clip. Straightened it out and he proceeded to pick the lock. His skillful fingers just worked for a few seconds before it clicked open. Gaara opened the door of the forbidden locker. It was neat and clean. However his attention was grabbed by all of the band posters. All of them were posters to his favorite bands. His heart changed pace. He didn't like this feeling, it felt nice. But it was new, alien, new is bad. He swiftly put the notebook in the locker and closed the door. He made his way to biology.

He entered the class. All the students were sitting at their desk. Orochimaru was up front writing on the board. He stared at Gaara and gave a sickly sweet smile. The boy felt disgusts creep up his spine. Why all these new feeling all of the sudden? He hurried to an empty desk. Shikamaru was seating next to her. Today he wouldn't bother to make him move. The class went by quickly and so did the rest of the day.

* * *

Hinata made her way to her locker. She opened it and took out the books she needed for her assignments. She moved the heavy math book just to notice a delicate paper green paper notebook. She took it, her name was written on it, it had only one page of biology notes. This was her notebook. Her face grew worried. He had given back to her. That was nice of him, however, he had broken into her locker! She looked, nothing was missing. She gave a sight of relief and closed her locker. She made her way home and started her huge pile of homework.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! As always please review, criticism is welcome as well. See you next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am back with a new chapter! I hope you enjoy it, I am very thankful for the feedback. As always I do not own anything.**

 **Chapter 8: Snowflake**

Winter had officially arrived. The first snow appeared on December 16th. The first timid snowflake danced down from the gray sky. It twirled and followed the wind currents. It continued its long descent until it hit a white warm surface and melted instantly.

Hinata was looking up at the sky on her way to school, she halted when she spotted the white speck descending on her. The small flake of ice melted on the tip of her delicate nose. The girl giggled. More snowflakes made their way down. Hinata closed her eyes. With snow reigned silence. She continued to make her way towards her destination. The snow started to accumulate on the sidewalk. Hinata was early, she happily decided to take a detour through the park. The tall cherry trees where all black, except for the snow that lay on their branches. The quiet park was beautiful in every season.

Hinata spent her days as a little girl playing hide and seek among the trees, at first with her mother, then alone. This thought made the girl's head hung down. Pain started to mask her expression.

* * *

It had snowed the whole night, the snow was on the ground like a white soft blanket. The trees were heavy with it. The branches almost touched the ground.

The little girl was huddled under one of these branches full of snow. Her blue hair was covered by a light blue hood lined with white fur. Her cheeks were red because of the cold. Despite her uncomfortable position and the cold weather the girl had a big smile plastered on her face. She peeked through the snowy blanket. A tall beautiful woman with long blue hair was walking in the snow. The woman was looking around, bending down, seeking something. "Hinata chan, where are you sweetie? You are hiding so well I can't find you." The little girl suppressed a giggle. She felt really proud that she could outsmart an adult at hide and seek. Her mother turned the corner and she was out of sight. Hinata stayed still in her hiding place. She waited, and waited. After about ten minutes she decided to show herself. The child crawled out from under the branch and steadied herself on her two feet. She looked around for her mother. She saw her, her heart sank deep into her stomach.

The woman was lying in the snow, her hair crowning her face. Her skin as pale as the snow. Hinata timidly approached her mother. Tears were forming in her white eyes. She knelt near the young woman. And looked for signs of life. She placed a trembling hand on her mother's neck. It was cold, and there was no pulse.

* * *

Hinata interrupted the terrible memory. She looked in front of her, the park was beautiful, and the snow started to form a thick layer on the ground. Without any hesitation the teenager threw her bag of her shoulder and let herself fall on the snow. She made her arms and legs move back and forth. When she got up she saw the form of an angel in the snow. The girl smiled, took her backpack and continued her journey towards school.

* * *

He wouldn't have called it stalking. He just happened to be in places where she was too. Sometimes maybe he did it on purpose, however he would never admit that to anyone not even himself. Gaara was walking through the park. His red hair specked with snowflakes. His blue green eyes looking straight ahead. The girl was acting strange, she had randomly thrown herself onto the ground. She seemed quite pleased. Gaara could not understand most of her behaviors, however everything she did showed an emotion. He found that interesting.

He continued his walk to school. The wind disheveled his hair. He halted in the middle of the park. He watched the trees slowly bending towards the ground as snow accumulated on their branches. The sun started to make an appearance, it was late. Gaara checked the time, he was late for his first class.

He made his way through the empty hallway. He neared the biology class door, this was the third time in two weeks that he was late. He didn't want to get another creepy smile from his teacher. He knocked softly on the door. Before he opened it he put on his most stoic expression. This way nobody would dare make any remarks. He opened the door. Eyes were fixated on him, he took a seat next to Choji.

The teacher looked at the late comer "You are late yet again, I know you are a good student, so act like one." With this said he turned towards the board and continued to label the parts of a cell. Gaara was a good student, even when he didn't pay attention he always managed to exceed. He opened his pencil case and took out a pencil, he started scribbling notes in his paper notebook. He was done, he observed the other at work. She was there sitting in front of him, her long dark blue hair braided and let down her back. She was wearing a dark red sweater with a big white stripe in the middle. He could just imagine her big eyes staring at her paper in concentration.

"If you have so much free time that you can stare at people then you should move on to the next chapter." Gaara was almost afraid to move his head. He could feel his teacher's presence right next to him. Pale white face with those disgusting golden eyes staring right at him. Gaara had lost the ability to fear when he was a boy, however, now he was regaining this forgotten ability. His blue eyes looked down on his book and he quietly turned to the next chapter. He could feel the eyes of his classmates all on him. Blood slowly boiled to his cheeks, is that what it felt like to be embarrassed? Gaara wouldn't know, the only emotions he had felt for almost ten years were anger, disgust and annoyance.

The bell rang, its sharp sound pierced the cold air and reached his ears. Almost in relief he stood up and started to pack up his books. For the first time in so long he wanted to be invisible. He crammed his book inside his black back pack and exited the room in a rush. His next class was French. He kept walking in the hallway.

The snow kept falling from the sky, as the day went by the temperatures dropped lower. This impressive drop in temperature could be seen amongst the students. All of them wearing a jacket inside, many with their hoods up and just as many rubbing their hands and blowing on them. Gaara liked the cold, he kept his hood down, he found it amusing how everyone else was reacting. However, it was strange that it was this cold inside. The boy looked at the radiator fixated on the wall next to his table. He reached it and grazed it with his fingers. It was cold, the heating was gone. This sort of problem could cause the school day to be suspended. Gaara attentively watched his teacher. She looked worried, she kept rubbing her arms to keep warm.

The gentle falling of snow morphed into a violent storm. The wind started to blow so hard that the windows started vibrating. The lights went off. A little shriek of panic could be heard from one of the girls. "Alright everyone don't panic let's all go to the auditorium. The students lined up at the door. Gaara followed them. They arrived at the designated place. All the school was there. Everyone huddling together trying to keep warm.

Gaara was worried, he could stand the cold, but would she? She was so fragile and in need of care. He shook away that ridiculous thought. He spotted her in the crowd. She had put on her hooded jacket. Her thin arms wrapped around herself. She stood very close to her two friends to feel warm. For a very brief moment Gaara had wished she was huddling next to him.

The lights went back on and the heating did too. However principle Tsunade decided to send everyone home once the storm calmed down.

At 11 am the snow stopped abruptly. The students flowed outside in excitement for the early dismissal. Gaara walked back home, trying to shake her image out of his mind.

 **I hope you enjoyed it! As always please review to tell me what you think. I will try to update as soon as possible.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everybody! I hope you are enjoying this story. Ai Megurine, Gaara gave Hinata's notebook back in chapter 7. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and thank you for the reviews. As always I do not own anything.**

 **Chapter 9: Acceptance**

Hinata was sitting at her desk. Doing her work while listening to music. Apart from the music, the house was completely silent. The teen was sitting cross legged on the purple swivel chair. Her small fingers holding the pencil and writing down notes. She was so absorbed into the music that she didn't notice her phone buzzing several times.

It was 5 pm, the sun had already gone down and it was very cold. Hinata looked outside. Her pale eyes looking for the moon, however, for another night in a row she was hiding behind the clouds. The heavy clouds promised more snow. This had been a very cold winter. Just like the one 11 years ago. Hinata looked back at her desk. She had finished the homework for the night, the next day would be the last day of school before the break. Christmas used to be a joyous occasion, however, this merry season has now turned into a memorial for the Hyuga family.

* * *

His red hair seemed almost brown in the shadow. His eyes looking out of the window, at the usual street lamp. It had snowed the whole entire day, he enjoyed it. However, no matter how hard he tried she was always in his mind. He did not know why, and this drove him mad. He saw her pale skin in the snow, her hair in the dark of the night, her eyes in the moon. Every time she passed by, he felt a warm fuzzy feeling in his guts. He wouldn't have called it unpleasant, but it was a new feeling, and Gaara was not fond of new things.

To say the truth, this feeling was not entirely new to Gaara, it was just forgotten. He felt the same warm feeling when he was with Yashamaru. The one that actually cared, he felt love. The warm fuzzy feeling appeared near people the heart desired to serve. Did his heart want to serve her? How could someone as weak as her deserve it. Gaara shook away all those thoughts. He looked at his desk, he came near it. He grabbed a pencil from a pencil holder and ripped out a blank page from a notebook.

He had always liked drawing, it helped him clear his mind. He would rarely think about it, he would just draw what was on his mind. With his drawings one could see his worries. He started out by drawing two big eyes, without any pupils. He continued to draw a small nose, delicate lips and long dark hair. "Shit." His curse echoed through the walls. How could such a thing be happening to him. He crumbled the paper and threw it in the trash. In a fit of rage he threw himself on the bed, where he stayed until the morning.

* * *

She could feel the excitement in the other students for the last day of school before the break. All awaiting Christmas, the family gatherings, the time off school, new years parties. Hinata had none of those things to look forwards to. She was probably going to study as usual. She was snapped out of her thoughts by a strange feeling. She felt exposed. The girl lifted up her head and looked around, her eyes met a pair of sea green ones. His gaze was locked with hers. For the first time she did not feel the urge to look away, they did not seem as menacing as before, she could almost sense a flicker of some positive emotion. She must be dreaming. She had only heard negative things about him, he never talked to anyone and to the ones he did talk to he was rude.

She dropped her gaze after a few seconds, it felt weird to have someone stare at you that way. No wonder she felt exposed, he had a very piercing stare. The bell rang. Hinata gathered her stuff and headed out to her first class. She opened the door and entered the hallway. It was filled with students trying to rush towards their lockers. The teen finally found a way to reach hers. She opened it and took out the books she needed. She resumed her walk towards the classroom. Gaara was standing in front of the door. She looked at him. She did not have the courage to ask him to move out of the way so she just smiled timidly. The boy's eyes widened a bit, and he quietly stepped aside.

The rest of the day was monotonous. The only event that caught her attention was when Naruto ran down the hallway towards her screaming her name. "Hinata! Stop Hinata!" He scared the girl to such a point that she could barely speak when he reached her. "Yes..? What can I do for you Naruto kun..?" Her cheeks grew three shades darker. However the clueless boy did not notice this phenomenon. "I am having a party tomorrow night, it is to celebrate the beginning of the break. I am doing it tomorrow also because my parents wont be there. I tried to call you last night but you weren't picking up." After the said that he flashed a malicious grin. "I am inviting all of our grade, so I expect you to be there. At seven, and don't be late." He flashed the girl another foxy grin and left before she had the time to answer.

Hinata could not help but smile sheepishly. The whole way home a big smile was plastered on her face. It wasn't every day that one was invited by their crush. She knew her father would be fine, sometimes he even gets annoyed by her staying home so much.

* * *

Gaara was walking home, still trying to battle her out of his mind. He was stopped by a blond staring right at him. He recognized the boy, he had a few classes with him. All he knew is that he was loud, obnoxious and very impulsive. "Hey, Gaara right?" The red head did not even answer, he just kept staring. Naruto was not fazed by this behavior. "Well tomorrow I am having a party, your siblings are already invited but I wanted to make sure you came too. It is sort of a whole class thing. I just wanted to make sure everybody would be there." Gaara raised an nonexistent eyebrow. Everyone? He thought. Even her. He pushed away those thoughts and just gave a nod to the blond. "I will be there." And with that he kept walking.

He opened the front door of his house and walked up the stairs. This confusion he had had to stop immediately. However, he knew that for that to happen he needed help because he didn't know what to do. But, he could not ask advice to his siblings or else the next day the whole school would know. He needed someone that could help him but would at the same time keep it to themselves. A counselor. The image of the kind woman that had tried helping him in the past came to his mind. Ms. Matsuri, that was his solution. He still had her phone number, she could help him. He rushed in the living room and grabbed the phone and the phone book. He slowly dialed the number. He took the phone to his ear and waited.

It rang a few times before she young woman picked up.

"Hello? Who is this?"

He hesitated a few moments before speaking. "It's me, Gaara."

"Oh Gaara? How are you? Can I help you in any way?" She was not able to mask a hint of surprise.

"I have been feeling something I don't like."

"Oh, describe this feeling to me."

"I just can't seem to not think about something. It is driving me crazy, no matter what I do she keeps finding way into my head."

He heard a joyful burst of laughter from the other line. "Oh Gaara, don't worry. It is not serious at all. You just have a crush."

Gaara winced at that word. He did not want to admit he was interested in that sort of way. "Well, how do I get rid of it."

"I am afraid you can't. Why would you want to anyways."

"I have no interest for something weak. Both her and this feeling are weak. I want to get rid of them."

He heard her pause and give out sigh before she answered. "You just can't. It is normal. It will go away. Now I have to go, but if you need help with anything else don't hesitate to call." And with that she hung up.

Gaara stayed there holding the phone. He had never wanted to give it that name. However he could not hide it anymore. He had a crush. A crush on a girl he found weak and not interesting. However these feelings have mutated. It is nothing I can't handle. Right? He thought to himself. He went up to his room. People always said that to get over a problem the first step was to admit that the problem was there. He flung his bag from his shoulder. He knelt next to the trash can and dug out his drawing. He neatly tried to smooth it. He put it on his desk and smoothed it a few times over.

He looked at it. Took a pencil and finished what he started.

 **That was chapter 9! I hope you liked it as well. As always don't forget to review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone. I really hope you are enjoying the story so far. I know I have not updated in a while. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. As always I do not own anything.**

 **Chapter 10: The Party**

It was Saturday afternoon. Gaara was lying on the couch. His blue eyes staring at the ceiling. A small fly got caught in a spider web in the corner of the room. The boy was observing the struggle. Gaara watched as the spider wrapped the fly around, it was at the mercy of the spider. That is how Gaara felt, at the mercy of the girl. His eyes drifted to his phone. He was not proud of it but he was able to find a picture of her on Facebook. Her big white eyes staring right into his soul.

His sister was walking around frantically while she was getting ready. She was opening and closing closets and pacing around the bathroom looking for the perfect outfit and the perfect makeup look. Kankuro was observing his sister freaking out with an amused look on his face.

"What is the big deal, it is just a party Temari." Said the brunette after a while.

"A party where the whole grade will be there. And I have heard that the parties that guy throws are awesome. Plus me missing a party would hurt my reputation."

Knakuro rolled his eyes and looked at his brother. "Gaara why are you going?" Gaara looked at his brother and said in his usual monotonous tone. "Like Temari said, the whole junior year will be there. It is expected of me. Also Temari is forcing me to go."

Kankuro laughed as he went to his room to get dressed. After almost and hour, the girl was ready. She had decided for a light purple long sleeved dress and black stalkings. Her makeup was exactly how she wanted it to be and overall she looked satisfied with her appearance. The teen turned her attention to her brother lying on the couch.

"What are you gonna wear Gaara?" His eyes moved on her. He stayed in silence for a while before turning his attention back to the ceiling. The girl sighed and went back to her room.

The was no way Gaara was going to miss this party, it was a chance to see her. This thought made Gaara want to throw up. He had never been the sentimental kind. Occasionally he had some interest in girls, but for other reasons. This was different,and it scared him.

* * *

Hinata had a horrified look on her face. She was well aware that her usual clothes were not appropriate for parties. However, the outfit that Tenten was suggesting was just too much. Neji had convinced his cousin to let his girlfriend give her advice on what to wear for the party.

If it had been up to Hinata jeans and hoodie would have been an option. She looked at her image in the mirror. She had been stuffed into a black dress with flesh colored stalkings. Of course the outfit was appropriate or else Neji would have never approved. The girl's cheeks turned three shades redder as she frantically shook her head. There was no way on earth she would wear such a thing. "Thank you Tenten san... But I think I will find something else to wear." The brunette gave a heavy sigh. "That's too bad it looked great on you." With this said Tenten left the room.

Hinata opened her closet. She took out a dark red long sleeved shirt and a black skirt that was knee length. She wore the outfit with dark stalkings and black combat boots. She braided her long blue hair and let it fall on her right shoulder. She took a dark grey jacket just in case, her father was going to bug her about taking a jacket because it was cold outside.

The girl left her bedroom. She could feel a pair of white eyes on her. Neji as always was giving her a glance to make sure she was dressed appropriately. He usually didn't give much thought about what Hinata wears. Hanabi was more of a concern, she was a troublesome teenager. However, at a party he wanted to make sure no guys would have a pretext to approach her. He was pretty relaxed as he was going to be there and able to make sure nobody tried anything funny on his cousin.

"You are going with Kiba and Shino I presume." Hinata nodded to her cousin's statement. At that exact moment she heard a honk. She could see Kiba's old pick up truck parked outside. She smiled at her cousin and Tenten and left through the front door. Her boots made prints in the fresh snow as she went and hopped into the car right next to Kiba.

They drove until they reached Shino's house. As expected of him he was standing outside waiting. He opened the door and squeezed in next to his two friends. "You are late."

It was already six thirty. They neared Naruto's house. They could hear the music blasting, and from all the cars in the driveway they could assume they weren't the first ones there.

* * *

The amount of teens in the house was unbelievable. One could have thought it was impossible to fit that many people all in the same place. The music was really loud and it was hot because the heater was cranked up to the max and everybody was just so close to one another. Gaara looked around. As he had predicted, all the girls wore the same thing. Tiny shrunken clothes. Gaara could not deny the fact that many of those girls were attractive, however he found no depth to them.

Temari had threatened him to act less aloof. Last time he had been to a party he had pissed a bunch of Temari's friends. He looked around, teens laughing holding solo cups containing cheap beer.

Gaara's eyes widened. He stopped abruptly, his cheeks with a tiny hint of pink. There she was, his heart started racing. "I don't remember her this beautiful." He thought to himself. The black rimmed eyed teen shook his head violently. Fool! He thought. He quickly turned away and walked into another room hoping nobody saw him in such a state.

* * *

Hinata was looking around. She was still next to Shino. Kiba had already gone off somewhere looking for trouble. "Is there someone you are looking for?" Hinata was startled. She blushed. Shino had the gift to always know what she was thinking. Her blush just confirmed his hypothesis. Shino gave a small sigh. "I think he must be somewhere chasing behind Sakura." Hinata's cheeks were so red that she looked like a big strawberry.

Her and Shino started walking around the house. Everybody was there, and it was not an exaggeration. For a few seconds Hinata was engulfed by the mass of people. She lost sight of Shino, and due to this discomfort could be detected in her features. "You seem out of place sweetie." Hinata's eyes widened as she looked up.

He eyes were met by small black one. A tall brunette was smiling slily at her.

* * *

Gaara was furious at himself. Because of his showing of emotions he had to retreat, and now he lost sight of her. He tried to keep a stoic expression as he searched for her. He spotted her in the middle of the crowd. She had a scared look on her face. A guy had his face a few centimeters away from her. His blood started to boil as he recognized the guy. "Kankuro you are dead." He muttered in his breath.

Before he could get any closer, he saw his brother fly across the room. Hinata gave him a successive series of well placed kicks and then gave him a jab at his chest. The room went silent. All eyes were on the boy sprawled on the floor. His punishment was not done yet. He was pushed down again as Temari punched him at the back of the neck."KANKURO YOU CREEP!"

Gaara had an amused look on his face. "She is not as weak as she seems." His brother was quite big, to send him flying like that requires strength. "HAHAHAHAH what a fool, you got him well Hinata."

The obnoxious blond had approached the blue haired girl. He put and arm around her shoulder and squeezed her arm a little bit.

Hinata's expression was one of awe. Gaara put his hand on his chest. "What is this I feel?" He pressed harder as the pain intensified.

 **I hope you liked it. I will finish the party scene in the next chapter. As always all kinds of feedback are welcomed. Thank you for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello my dear readers. I hope you are enjoying the story so far. As always I do not own anything. By the way song lyrics are in italics from now on.**

 **Chapter 11: Midnight**

He felt like a helpless child. He was alone, hurt and alone. The pain in his chest intensified as he watched with horror the scene going on in front of him. He had to gather all his self control not to break down. The blood was thumping in his ears, his heart was racing. This feeling was not one of anger, the boy was notable to identify it.

The red head quickly turned his head away. His blue eyes were met by a pair of black ones with a questioning look on them. Kankuro was not used to seeing his brother that way. His usually stoic expression was replaced by one of panic. He did not have time to ask. Gaara pushed passed him.

Gaara slowly let his arm drop from his cheat and regained control of his emotions. He tried to chase away the image of the girl willingly in the arms of another. She looked so content, Gaara loved to see her smile, but the reason for her happiness was just too much for him to handle. He had never made her smile in that fashion.

Gaara made his way across the room, he found a staircase where he could sit on. The teen let his body fall on a step in the middle. He propped his elbow on his knees and rested his chin on his palms. His blue eyes dashing across the room. Someone had the genius idea to turn the music down. He felt more calm. He hated the kind of music his peers listened to. Gaara took out his iPod and put his headphones on.

The music was on shuffle. Almost ironically Stairway To Heaven started playing as he was sitting on the stairs. He usually preferred songs that had more anger. However, the melancholic voice of Robert Plant made his feelings drift with the music.

" _And it makes me wonder..."_

He was taken out of his trance by a soft tap on his left shoulder. Gaara slowly opened his eyes and looked up. He could not move. His eyes were trapped. He did not know what to do. His face moved almost uncontrollably.

His cheeks tensed and his mouth assumed a very unnatural position for him. A smile, he hadn't smiled in so long.

* * *

Hinata was taken by surprise. A strong arm was wrapped around her small frame. She recognized the slight tan. Her cheeks immediately turned red. The adrenaline from having kicked a guy twice her size was still pumping through her veins. She looked up and smiled at the blond sheepishly. He had never been so close to her. In fact no guy had ever been so close to her. Neji always made sure of that. "Neji" That name echoed in her mind.

She did not have enough time to react. She watched as Naruto was snatched away. It was a gentle pull, however the attacker looked enraged. Hinata's white eyes stared into identical ones. However these were full of rage. "Neji nii-san.." The teen regained his composure. He gently took the girl's hand and dragged her away.

Hinata followed her cousin across the room. He pulled her across a flight of stairs. There he stopped and made the girl look straight into his eyes. "Hinata, never let that boy close to you." Hinata looked at her cousin. He was being unfair, she was not a little girl anymore. She tried to gather all her courage to speak. However, she knew how it was going to end. Hinata didn't even let Neji finish his speech, she acquiesced to his demand with a meek nod of the head. She then turned around and walked down the stairs looking for a quiet place.

Her attention was caught by the red head sitting on a step with his headphones on. If he could listen to music it must be quiet enough. Hinata approached the teen. She forgot her shyness and tapped him on the shoulder.

His head slowly moved up, his blue eyes met hers. She gently smiled. He looked shocked, however she did not pay much attention to it. She did not even notice the faint smile that was on his lips. "May I sit next to you?"

* * *

The red head took a few seconds to realize what was happening. He could see her delicate lips moving while she smiled. His ears however could only hear the lyrics to Sour Girl.

" _Hey what are you looking at? She was a happy girl when she left me..."_

He brought his hands to his head and pulled down the headphones carefully. His eyes were still locked with hers. His neck was stiff from the uncomfortable position. However, he did not care.

"May I sit next to you?" she repeated.

Gaara took a few seconds to process his thoughts. He slowly nodded his head. His spiky red hair moving at each nod.

Hinata found this quiet amusing, he was always so cold and stoic. However he looked different. For a while now the girl had changed her opinion of him. She sat down next to the teen. She rested her face on her arm. He expression seemed doleful. Her eyes looked blank. She was not focusing on anything in particular.

Gaara was still new at reading emotions. The last time they had been this close to her was at the school dance. Just like that time they were both in silence. To avoid the reveal of his feelings he slipped his headphones back on.

" _I like it, but I'm not gonna crack. I miss you but I'm not gonna crack. I love you but I'm gonna not crack..."_

Once again, music understood the way he felt. He had all these feelings he could not reveal. So he decided to stay in silence next to the girl. He felt happy. However, every time he glanced at her, her sad eyes made his heart contract painfully.

* * *

Time passed by. I was already ten according to Hinata's phone. She stood up, her legs were stiff. She started stretching. She looked down and saw his puzzled face. She had never noticed before, but he had beautiful eyes. They were so deep, such a nice color. She probably never noticed because he had such a cold look most of the time.

She blinked. Would it be bad if she asked him to hang out? She had lost sight of Shino and Kiba. He made her feel safe. If she was with him nobody would approach her.

The girl stood next to the teen and gave him her brightest smile. "Would you like to hang out now?" Once again he had to take his headphones off.

He slipped them off his head. He looked at her again, urging her to speak again. Hinata repeated her question. Without thinking about it twice he hopped to his feet. However, he did so with excitement. And unfortunately he tripped.

Gaara felt the cool stair pressed against his cheek. He didn't move for a good few seconds. He closed his eyes really tight waiting fro the shaming to begin. His ears were met by a joyful sound. She was laughing. It was the most beautiful laugh he had ever heard.

He opened his eyes slowly, and looked up. Her hands where over her mouth. Her eyes where closed and some tears started to flow from them. Those were tears of joy, she was happy. Her laugh was so contagious that Gaara started to smile.

He got up and dusted himself off. A smile still plastered on his lips. The girl kept laughing, then she opened her eyes again and smiled at the red head.

"The music is really loud isn't it..?" She muttered. Gaara nodded. She was still shy, however she didn't act afraid of him. He liked this attitude better.

She started walking down the stairs. Her skirt flowing behind her. Gaara looked at her mesmerized. He looked at her once she had reached the bottom of the stairs. She looked at him, waiting for him to join her. Gaara started following her down the stairs.

She started walking towards the living room. She was getting pretty hungry, she wanted to check what snacks there were. To her disappointment the table was filled with beer bottles and only a few chips. Gaara was close behind her. He could see her reach for her pocket but not find a wallet.

"If you want I can treat you to something. I bet some places are still open." These words flew from his mouth without him thinking twice.

* * *

Gaara and Hinata were walking on the sidewalk. The music could still be heard. "I am pretty sure the neighbors are going to call the police really soon if they don't turn it down." Hinata laughed at the comment. They reached a coffee house. They walked in, the warmth of the room hit their faces. Hinata stood there. "What would you like to have." Said Gaara in an almost sweet tone of voice. The girl approached the table where the pastries. "I would love...a cinnamon roll.. if it's alright with you.." Gaara nodded, "Take as many as you want." The girl ordered three cinnamon rolls and one hot chocolate. Gaara on the other hand just took coffee.

The two sat at a table, facing each other. Hinata was quick to finish her pastries. She was holding her empty cup with two hands. Gaara took the last sip of his coffee and then paid. "It's better if we get going, your cousin will be worried. I noticed that he is very protective of you." Hinata nodded and the two made their way back to the party.

They were met at the front door by a furious Neji. "Where have you been Hinata!" The girl winced at his harsh tone. Neji looked at his cousin's companion. He stopped, he had heard many things about the red head. However, he knew for sure that he was a serious boy. He had never seen him stare at girls or anything of that sort.

His rage dropped, "Next time please tell me about your whereabouts. Be ready to leave in 3 minutes. It's almost midnight." Tenten burst out of the door. "Neji! Don't leave just now." "I have to, I don't think it is appropriate for Hinata to stay here considering what happened earlier with that boy."

"I can walk her home."

The three teens directed their attention to the blue eyed boy. He looked as calm and controlled as ever. Neji raised one of his eyebrows. "Don't worry, I will make sure she gets there safely."

The Hyuga looked at his cousin, at the red head and at his girlfriend's pleading eyes. "If it is alright with Hinata I don't object."

The two were on their way. Everything was silent. Gaara was concentrated on keeping his calm. Hinata on the other hand was perfectly happy. She had found an unexpected new friend. He did not seem bothered by her shyness and that was good.

"I live here, thank you so much Gaara kun." She gave him a big smile. "Ummm.. maybe we should stay in touch...so here is my number.." The boy handed her a small piece of paper with his number written on it. His cheeks had become dark red, however it was too dark for the girl to notice. She smiled and said. "I will call you tomorrow." She smiled again and ran towards her door.

Gaara looked at her gracious figure. She is so pretty he thought. He gave a heavy sigh and then jumped in excitement. " She will call me!" He started running.

 **I hope you enjoyed. Tell me what you thought. Any feedback or ideas. I am planning on making Hinata think they are just friends at first.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I will like to start by thanking the ones that have continued reading this Fanficiton, also a big special thanks to those that have continued to review. I really appreciate the support. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Song lyrics will be in italics and within quotation marks. Flashbacks will just be in italics.**

 **As always I do not own anything.**

 **Chapter 12: The Wait**

Every single detail of that night was engraved into his memory. Every word she had spoken to him, every movement she had made, the way her smile made his heart jump, the irresistible desire to hold her tight. Gaara replayed all these memories in his head, wishing they weren't just memories. He remained still in his bed with his eyes fixated at the alarm clock on his bed side table.

The neon green numbers taking ages to reveal that a minutes has passed. His sea green eyes reflected his current state of mind; impatience.

He pushed away the blue covers from his body. He sat up and planted his legs on the floor. He got up without making any noise, he was so light on his feet he resembled a cat. For a teen his age he was considered small. In the past he had even looked frail, however, the way he looked now he was everything but frail. His body was tone and proportionate.

He approached his desk. The scrunched up piece of paper that had been smoothed over a thousand times was sitting in the middle. His sketch of her almost complete. Her night blue hair flowing behind her, she had two beautiful moons for eyes, and delicate lips the color of dew. To make her beauty stand out Gaara had to use color, it was the only way. He stared at his sketch. His eyes fixated on her sketched ones.

His pale hand reached for the drawing. He carefully took it with one hand. He took the drawing with him as he sat on the window sill. His sea foam colored eyes would dash from the drawing and then look up at the clouds, searching for the moon. The dark winter night had its charm. The wind was bending the trees to its will, howling against the window. He looked down at his sketch again. Even if he was a good artists he could not capture the true beauty of her eyes.

When she smiled they shone brighter than any moon. The red head gave a big sigh. It was only four in the morning. It would take a while for her to wake up, and therefore call him. His eyes drifted around the room and settled on the alarm clock once again. Seven minutes past four, the seconds took an eternity to pass by. Like they said, when you wait for something it take longer to get there, or something along those lines. Gaara shook his head. His red locks fell on his forehead, almost touching his eyes.

His lean figure was sitting on the window sill, his back pressed against the wall. All of the sudden a thought hit him. What if her crush on Naruto was more serious than he thought, what would he do then? The sad thought hung around in his mind for a while. Gaara closed his eyes and contemplated the possible issue.

He was taken out of his daze by a light. The moon had finally came out from the clouds. He slowly opened his eyes. The moon reminded him of her eyes, so pale, shiny, mysterious, and beautiful. The Earth's satellite was his companion, looking at her made his nights less lonesome.

* * *

His back was soar from having slept in a an upright position. He groggily opened his eyes and the first thing he did was check the time. It took his eyes a few seconds to adjust to the faint light and focus on the alarm. Seven fifty three. His hands moved, he heard the sound of crippling paper and looked down at his hands. He was still holding onto the drawing, during the night he had scrunched it up and the water color started to peel off.

"Oh well, I will make a new one." He whispered to himself. Gaara hopped onto his feet, the memory of him falling flat on his face made his lips curl up. He had made her laugh, he had made her happy. She had smiled at him when he handed her that tiny slip of paper with his phone number on it. She promised she would call, he had waited the whole night, and he would wait some more if it had to.

The teen moved towards his desk, he carefully opened a drawer and dropped the drawing in it before closing it again. He did all this in the most incredible grace, barely making a sound. He did not want to awake his siblings.

They had come home around two in the morning. Both of them with several beers circulating in their blood stream and a few hickeys on their necks. After walking Hinata home he had not gone back to the party. He wandered about for a while before going back home. It was no surprise that neither of them noticed his absence.

Their father was not home for the weekend. That is why those two took extra liberties. The red head was glad he had avoided all that fuss. At teenage parties there was always this moment after midnight where people went out of control. He would have not liked having a random girl licking his face.

Gaara had some experience with girls. Back in his old school he was quite popular with girls, but at the same time they were afraid of him.

The teen closed his eyes as he revisited a memory that he had never pondered on before.

 _The girls was average. Neither pretty or ugly. She was not worth remembering,her character was like a copy of most of the other girls. Everything about her was average. She sat next to him. He was 14 at the time. She took his cold hand between her warm ones. She gave him a drunken smile and then leaned in. The kiss was long and wet. As their faces parted Gaara was neither flushed or excited. It seemed like he had done this a thousand times before, however this was the first time._

He had no idea why he was remembering this. The girl meant nothing to him. She was not the only he had kissed. His eyes widened as he pictured Hinata leaning in towards him. At the forbidden though his cheeks immediately turned crimson red.

He energetically shook his head. Chasing the weird thought. He opened the bedroom door. The NIRVANA poster fluttered as the door moved. His feet traveled the cold stairs as he reached the kitchen. He was not hungry. The teen sat down on the cream colored couch. He slipped his feet into his black boots. He was still wearing his plaid pajama pants.

He neared the door and retrieved his coat. The only thing he took along with him was his phone. He slowly moved the door knob. The clicking sound echoed through the entire house. He opened it and slipped out. It had snowed during the night. The fresh white blanket crunched under his feet. The boy looked up. The clouds where grey and traveling low. The sun had just come out. Its light timidly making its way through the dark clouds. The faint rays of light played amongst the naked branches of trees.

The streets were empty. Silence reigned with an iron fist. He took in a deep breath,as he exhaled a small cloud formed. He continued his journey. As an act of defiance he walked right in the middle of the concrete road, which was covered by snow. He was the king of this silence. On a cold Sunday afternoon, nobody would have been brave enough to travel these streets.

The violent winter wind played with his blood red locks. Lifting them from his forehead and revealing the red tattoo on his left temple.

* * *

The girl was sprawled on her bed. The warm fluffy lavender covers encasing her small frame. She had fallen asleep content. Apart from her cousin's prohibition, it was a good day. She had thought that her cousin's orders were not absolute. She would be able to approach the blond.

The cold winter wind hit her window. Her light colored eyes fluttered open. The first rays of sunshine timidly hit the glass. Her eyes traveled to the blue clock on her white wall. Seven fifty three. She smiled. She turned the other way and planned on sleeping some more. A memory hit her.

Red hair, blue eyes, paper. The girl sat up. On her wooden bed side table there stood the slip of paper. The series of numbers written in black ink were staring at her. Taunting her. Her slim fingers emerged from under the covers.

* * *

Gaara was still walking in the middle of the street, the owner of this silent morning. The silence was broken from the sharp ring tone.

 **I hope you enjoyed! This chapter was a bit slow and uneventful, sorry about that. But I thought a chapter like this was needed. Please follow and review. I will update very soon.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello again. As always a big thank you for those that keep reviewing and reading. I bet that by now you have noticed my preferences in music. I hope that amongst the readers of this Fanficion some share this passion. As always I do not own anything.**

 **Chapter 13: Second Choice**

The silence was broken. Up to that point he had been the king of the silent streets. Walking in the middle of the road, defying the impetuous winds. But the moment that silence was broken, the boy lost all his power.

He halted in the middle of his journey. His sea colored eyes widened as he looked at his ringing pocket. He slipped his nimble hand into the front pocket of the black coat. The red head took the phone out. An unknown number was displayed on the screen. The teen stood a moment. His fingers quickly slid the answer button. He brought it to his ear.

He could hear a ruffle on the other side of the line. His blood started throbbing into his ears as he heard the sweet voice on the other side of the device.

"Hello...It's me.. Hinata..I hope I am not waking you up.." She stammered.

The red haired teen looked like a scared child. His blue eyes wide open. He swallowed his saliva loudly. Before answering he gathered his calm attitude.

"No, I have been awake for a while now."

"Oh, alright...I just wanted to call..So you could have my number Gaara kun."

"Ummm. Yes. Thanks for calling." His heart skipped a beat at the suffix kun.

He could imagine the girl scrunching her fingers in that cute way of hers. A slight blush rose up to his cheeks. Without thinking about the consequences, the boy just blurted out what he wanted.

"Would you like to hand out later today?"

Pause.

"I would love to." On the other side of the line the girl was calm. Her only fear was that she had annoyed him, which she clearly hadn't. The boy's lips curled up. "Great, when and where?" Another pause. "I will call you to let you know. See you later Gaara kun." "Sounds good. See you later." The line clicked and went silent.

As he had done the night before, he started running down the street. The wind was cold like a blade. It tried to cut at his face as he ran. He reached the park. The black cherry trees were naked, nothing on their branches but white snow. The timid sun rays from before had disappeared. The boy looked up. The dark clouds were heavy with snow. He spotted the first while speck as it made its way down to earth.

" _I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now..."_

He started to softly sing the song. His voice was quiet. He closed his eyes.

" _You're my wonderwall..."_

His song was interrupted by the icy wind, a storm was coming. He lifted the collar of his jacket and headed home.

* * *

The blue haired girl put her feet down. She looked around her room. Father might be awake at this time, I can ask him if I can go out. As she made her way out of the room her phone buzzed again. She approached her bed carefully. Fearing Gaara had realized she was a pain and he didn't want to be her friend. The white eyed teen took the phone in her pale hands. The caller id ; Naruto.

She stared intently at the communication device. It started ringing in her hands again. Without any hesitation she answered. She immediately heard his voice on the other line.

"HELLO! Hinata I was thinking if we could meet. What about a movie!? I will come pick you up at two. See you then!"

The girl was startled. He didn't even give her the time to talk. She let out a heavy sight. She had no choice, and to be fair she preferred to have a get together with her crush. However, it didn't stop her from feeling guilty.

She continued her escape out of her room. The blue haired girl peeked her head through the doorway of her father's office. If he had turned around her would have just seen his daughter's floating head. She didn't have to make her presence known. "What is it Hinata?" His voice was as serious as always.

The shy teen scrunched her fingers together. "May I go to a movie with a friend today..?" He paused, turned around and stared at her. "You have done well this semester, I don't see why not." With this said he turned back to his work. Hinata felt like she was floating. The only unpleasant thing left to do was cancel with Gaara.

* * *

He arrived home, took off his heavy boots. He dusted the snow out of his red hair. His body slumped on the cream colored couch as he took in a big breath. His hands still wrapping his phone. He stared at it, and as if it was magic, it rang. He picked up and put it to his ear.

"He...hello Gaara kun.."

"Hey, so what's the plan?" He had to do his best to hide the excitement in his voice.

"I am sorry...I can't go today..I can call you some other time..Is that alright?"

He felt a pang to the heart, but he had to conceal his disappointment.

"Of course, call me when you feel like it."

"Thank you Gaara kun." The called ended.

Frustrated about putting so much hope into this the teen kicked the couch. It slid a bit and made a loud noise. He didn't care anymore. He walked to his room and slammed the door.

* * *

She pulled her hair up into a messy bun. Wore black skinny jeans and a light blue sweater. She looked at herself into the mirror. It was one fifty nine. She waited by her window sill. Looking intently at the parking lot as she waited for a car to pull up the drive way.

She waited.

And waited.

Waited some more.

The sky was starting to become even darker. Her eyes traveled to her wall. The small handle pointed to the number 4, the big handle pointing to the 10. Four fifty. He was almost three hours late. She tried calling him. No answer.

She opened facebook to pass time.

The first post she saw, Naruto posted it at two thirty.

 **Best date plan with Sakura chan :3**

Tears threatened to crawl out of her eyes.

* * *

He had spent the whole afternoon in his room. His phone buzzed, a text. He almost jumped to grab it. It was from her.

 **I hope you are home.**

What could she possibly mean? It struck him. The once frail looking red haired boy scurried to his window. There she was, standing in the snow. He put on a pair of pants and ran downstairs. Hastily opened the front door.

 **There you go, I hope you enjoyed it. Please as always follow and review. I will update very soon.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everybody. I hope you are enjoying this story (I am not sure what you are thinking, so please review.) I am trying to update as fast as I can. There is a big time skip in this chapter. I am saying this just so you are not confused. As always I do not own anything.**

 **Chapter 14: Spring Night**

The break was over. Hinata found herself in the usual classroom, still observing her peers. Snow still covered the ground and the memory of this holiday was still fresh in her mind. Through a series of unexpected events the girl had acquired a new friend.

Hinata stared at the teen sitting in front of her. The spiky red hair that had once reminded her of dried blood now gave her a warm sensation. With him she was safe, safe and warm. Her pearly white eyes looked away.

During this holiday, not only had she made a friend but she also had an "admirer". Naruto had apologized about his behavior and they had gone out a few times. The thought of these dates made Hinata blush. Life was starting to look up for the girl.

A possible boyfriend. Her eyes fell on the boy in question. The blond was sitting a few rows on the right. His spiky blond hair reflected the faint winter sunlight. His blue eyes found her. The teen gave her a foxy grin that almost made her faint.

As she regained her composure the girl looked at the boy sitting next to her. The wolfish teen gave her an inquisitive look. Hinata blushed more. "I see, the rumors were true." As always Shino's remarks were on point. Kiba gave a gleeful laugh as he turned his attention to the board.

The slender woman standing up front was their new Spanish teacher since Kurenai was on maternity leave. Kiba kept staring at the young woman until he felt a pang a the back of his neck. He turned around and saw a fuming Tenten. "You creep don't stare at woman like that."

The brunette held his head in pain. The class kept going. A match of furtive stares was going on between Hinata and Naruto. There were not that furtive because some picked up on it.

* * *

Why couldn't he be like him? Why did she blush when the blond looked? Why couldn't he make her feel the same way? Gaara pondered on these questions. Every time he caught the blond looking at her with that charming smile of his he felt a pang to the chest.

At some point it was too painful to watch. He kept his attention fixated on the board. However, his ears did not pick up anything the young woman was saying. He could only hear the sighs coming from the blue haired teen.

As the bell rang the red haired boy felt relief. The next class was biology, and that knucklehead was not in that class. He stood up, picked up his things and headed towards the door. He headed down the hallway. A soft tap on his shoulders stopped him.

There she was in all her beauty. Her long dark hair pulled up into a messy bun. A few messy strands framing her delicate face. She was wearing loose jeans, black converse and a big buttoned up white shirt. She smiled at him kindly. "Gaara kun, could you please wait for me?"

All his frustration went away as he saw that smile. He felt weak in the knees and could do nothing else but shake his head in approval. She turned around and made her way to her nearby locker as he waited.

Gaara felt a fleeting presence behind his back. "You know she doesn't see you that way." Gaara associated the quiet controlled voice with small glasses, spiky brown hair and an oversized coat. His blue eyes traveled around, but the bug loving teenager was gone.

"Gaara kun, let's go to class."

He took a seat next to her. Their creepy biology teacher had not arrived yet. He nervously started playing with his pencil. Doodling on the margins of his paper. He could feel her stare on him. Two beautiful pale moons observing him.

He could tell she wanted to say something. His eyes looked up. Her lips were tight together. His stare became more inquisitive. "Umm...Gaara kun...May..may I ask you something..?" He kept staring at her as a response to her question.

She swallowed. "How can a girl get the attention of a boy...?" His eyes widened imperceptibly. He had never imagined she would have asked him for advice to get Naruto. This question put him in a bad mood. He could not help but give her a sharp response. "How would I know?"

He could see the shame in her expression. He immediately softened. "I mean, it depends on the guy."

Her eyes were once again on him. She wanted to say more, she was however interrupted by the solemn entrance of the teacher.

* * *

Hinata was waiting sitting down on the curb. It was a Friday night and she was waiting for Naruto to pick her up. She had been very careful about giving details of this outing to Neji. She knew that when she said friend he would assume Shino, Kiba and now Gaara. Her cousin had approved of those three. He called them serious, he did so because he thought none had any interest for his cousin.

Neji was concerned about the Uzumaki. One of the most popular guys in school, who was known for not being committed.

The fear of being stood up again was luring in her insides. Those fears where brushed away by the warm headlights coming towards her. She got up and neared the car. She was met by a foxy grin and deep blue eyes.

She sat next to him. She could feel his warmth. A slight blush appeared on her cheeks. "Where are we going Naruto kun..?"

Winter was long gone and let way for spring. The air was fresh and filled with blossoms. The car stopped as if to answer her. They were at the entrance of a park. Hinata's face lit bright red. This park was known. It was a place were couples would...

Her train of thought was interrupted when a warm hand grasped hers. Her surprised expression amused him. He softly chuckled.

The two had been going out for a few months. However, nothing couple like had happened. This both reassured and disappointed Hinata.

The blond hopped out of the car and went around to open her door. The pick up truck was a bit two high up. The darkness of the evening did not help her cause. The girl tripped as she was coming out. During the fall she had expected to meet with the cold ground.

Strong arms wrapped around her. The blue haired girl was resting her face against his chest. The rhythmic sound of his heart resonated in her ears.

She timidly looked up. She froze.

His warm lips were against hers. Pressing softly. She did not know what to do. But she was not panicked. Her white eyes slowly closed as she started to kiss back.

* * *

The boy with red hair was wondering around in the warm evening. The flowers were gliding through the air before hitting the ground and going under his feet. He was looking towards the ground. Lost in his train thought.

His feet were guiding him without consulting his brain. The breeze playing softly with his red locks.

He halted. His ears captured a voice that her would recognize anywhere. He slowly lifted his head. His eyes widened at the sight.

The girl he had lost his head over was standing in front of the blond teen. Holding both hands, foreheads pressed against one another and giving each other quick kisses.

Tears flooded his eyes.

 **Thank you for reading. As always please follow and review. I will try to update as soon as possible. See you soon.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone! As promised I am trying to update as quickly as I can. I have tried to make this chapter longer than the others. Because I have realized that my chapters are quite short. I also want to thank everybody who has kept reading and reviewing this story. It makes me very happy that this story is appreciated. As always I do not own anything.**

 **Chapter 15: Warmth**

He did not know what to do. The red haired teen stood there in shock. He felt as if something inside of him fell and shattered into a million pieces. It would take him ages to collect and glue those pieces back together. And it was bound that some of those pieces would be missing.

His whole body convulsed in pain. His right hand shot up to his chest, trying to grasps something, to choke it. He wanted to asphyxiate the pain. The fingers on his right hand started to dig between the thick fabric of his gray hoodie. Looking for his heart. Trying to stop it, so this way he would feel no more pain. His left hand tightened into a fist, his nails dug into his skin.

The cool spring breeze brought delicate white blossoms at his feet. His gaze fell, it was too painful to look up. His green eyes caught sight of the white flowers. So white, pure and delicate. The convulsions of his body ceased. The hand gripping at his chest slowly fell down back to where it belonged. He examined his left hand. Bright red dashes lined with blood showed where his nailed had dug.

He closed his eyes. He was hurt, however he was not angry at her. His gaze picked up, he was just in time to see them depart into the park. She seemed happy, and that was enough for him. A sense of peace washed over him. If he couldn't be with her, then he would just have to be her friend. He did not have to be with her to ensure her happiness, which is what he wanted.

The broken boy slowly turned around and disappeared into the cool evening.

As the sun sunk lower into the horizon, street lamps started to give out their warm yet uncertain glow. The once soft spring breeze became more impetuous. The air mixed with pollen and flower petals rushed around the teen, playing with his red locks and loose pieces of clothing. The sound he made against the pavement of the side walk was dry, however, it sounded almost melodious. The green eyed boy was wondering the streets without any fixed destination. He wasn't lost, but he wasn't found either.

The moon was the one to almost find him. Her soft silver rays reached down on earth. Shining upon his face. Revealing details that the street lamps concealed. His grave expression gave him more charm. The red tattoo peaking from his hair revealed his desire. Love.

It was only seven. The streets were not yet his. Couples passed him, hand in hand. Groups of girls that turned around while he passed by them. Old people, and children. No matter how many inhabited those streets, he was still almost lost.

He passed by a bakery. He could smell the mixture of spices and sugar as they escaped into the air. The warm feeling that escaped from the vitrine caught his attention. He laid his eyes on the perfectly glazed cinnamon rolls. The sweet white glazing reminded him of her sweet eyes. A veil of pain ran across his features. He lifted his injured hand and pushed the white lined window door. Pain jolted through the wounds in his palms and traveled his arm. He winced imperceptibly as he opened the door and a bell sung. A young woman was standing behind the counter. Pastries of all kinds were displayed. His eyes traveled across all of them. He was not a fan of sweet things, however he knew she was.

He kept staring at the perfectly shaped cinnamon rolls that had caught his attention from outside. He adopted a surprised look on his face when he saw a nimble gloved hand take one of the rolls and put it in a light blue paper bag. The woman handed it to him with a warm smile. Gaara took the precious packet. Reached down in his pocket and paid. He turned around mechanically and exited the bakery.

His feet took him to a place he knew well. Countless days had he waited outside the window for her to lay her eyes upon him. For those delicate hands to gently part the window open and tell him that she would be right down. He had reached the residential street. All of the old wooden Victorian styled houses lined the street. He approached the heavy looking wooden door. His left hand formed a tight dist as he knocked rhythmically four times. The stirring behind the door indicated that he had been heard. It opened solemnly to reveal a stoic Neji.

"Gaara."

He slowly nodded in agreement. He had never actually spoken to the older boy for more than a few seconds. His gaze dropped to the light blue packet he was holding in his hands. He raised it so that the white eyed teen could see it. "This is for Hinata."

The conversation ended there. The packet was delivered and now he was lost again in the streets.

* * *

She followed where he took her. She tall blond boy was gently tugging her arm. Her cheeks were flushed from the kiss that had happened moments earlier. The night made it hard for her to see. However she was aware of the other couples in the park. Sitting on benches kissing softly. She kept her white eyes on him. His tall figure was masked by the darkness. The most visible part of his body was his spiky blond hair. Hinata hurried her pace.

They hadn't spoken a word since the kiss. Her lips secretly asked for more. He stopped abruptly on the path of gravel. Her heart was pounding in her ears. She knew he had spoken to her but the blood traveling around her body made it difficult for her to make out what he had said. The blue haired girl sheepishly answered. "Uh...?"

He turned around and smiled. She would never know what he had said because his lips were on hers. She melted softly into his arms. His hand gently creeping up her neck and into her hair. She did the same thing. Before she knew it they were under a tree. Their moment was interrupted by a sharp ring. The boy stopped and started scavenging for the device. He took in out of his pocket and brought it to his ears. A flushed Hinata observed as he put it back into his pocket and got up.

He gently pulled her up and gave her an apologetic look. "I am sorry, I have to go. I can take you home tho." The girl smiled in response. "I will walk home Naruto kun..Call me when you can.." He gently leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. She opened her eyes and he was gone. The girl found herself in the dark park at night. She wasn't afraid however. She made her way across the gravel path. A song started to play in her head.

" _This love has taken its toll on..."_

* * *

Soft white eyes suffered the glared of colder white ones. "Where were you Hinata?" His stern voice said, cutting her ears. "Brother, don't be mad at me. I told you I was with a friend." His glare intensified in such a way that she had to look away. Her soft gaze concentrated on the figure of her younger sister sprawled on the couch watching some junk TV reality show.

"I saw Shino tutoring Kiba at the library this evening. So you could have not been with them. And Gaara came earlier to give you something. So you weren't with him either." Her eyes looked everywhere except at him. "So the rumors are true, you are seeing that boy." He almost barked his last remark.

"What are you two arguing about?"

Both teens froze at the presence. Neji turned around, the tall stoic head of the family was in front of them. "Nothing uncle." The teenage boy retreated away and the blue haired girl did the same. She escaped to her room. She gave out a sigh of relief as she placed her back against the door and slid down into a sitting position on the hard wooden floor. The memories of the short date replayed into her mind, a smile spread across her thin lips.

She got up, dusted herself off and started getting ready for bed. Her eyes fell on a delicate light blue paper package. She recognized the white design on it. A noise broke the silence, her stomach was demanding food. Her hand slowly reached for the package. The smell of warm sugar and cinnamon was everywhere in the room. Her hands reached inside the bag to reveal her favorite pastry.

 _The red haired boy was sitting next to her. The white wooden park bench was still wet because of the melted snow. Hinata was looking at the park. Winter was definitely her favorite season._

" _Are friends supposed to make you feel loved?" The question hung into the air. She turned around to face her friend. "Well yes. Of course." He pondered on her answer. "Aren't boyfriends supposed to do that?" She giggled softly. "It's a different kind of love. A friend can show love by showing you care about someone." "So I can show I care by showing I think about you from time to time?" She nodded with a soft smile._

The soft memory faded as she took the first bite and the gooey goodness invaded her. "He is trying to show he cares." She thought to herself.

* * *

The sun rose on the sleeping city. It was Monday. Children and teens were invading the streets like ants while making their way to school. All of them grumpy and half asleep. All of them wanting to go home even before the day has started. But not him. He wanted to see her. Even if his heart was missing a few pieces her was convinced that he wanted to protect her and make her feel loved.

He was not very good at such things. Even if they were friends, he was still closed off. However, she didn't seem to mind, she wasn't scared of him and that made him happy. His red hair looked brighter than usual as the timid sun rays hit them. He pushed open the heavy metal door of the main building.

He walked the deserted hallway. The neon lights were still off as he pushed open the door of the classroom. As he had expected. She was there. Her long blue hair was let down her back, she was wearing a light grey shirt and light blue skinny jeans. Her pale eyes fell on him. Her soft gaze always made him feel powerless, naked, weak.

" _I have been locked into your heart shaped box for weeks..."_

"Gaara kun, good morning." Her smile made him feel even weaker. The corners of his lips pulled up as he took his usual seat in front of her. The two stayed in silence. Their friendship was based on silence, however it was never awkward. The class started to fill up slowly. The queen bees happy for the warmer weather. All of the wearing the shrunken clothes. Gaara rolled his eyes as his sister joined those girls.

The bell rang. Dismissing them from homeroom. He made his way towards his next class. A soft tap on his shoulder made him turn around. His lips curled up in anticipation of the soft white eyes looking at him. His body turned around and his stance stiffened. It wasn't her. His gaze hardened at the genius standing in front of him. Shikamaru Nara was in his usual slumped posture. His hands were disappearing into the pockets of his jeans.

"You are trying to hide your feelings. But you aren't doing a great job at it." He smirked and kept walking towards his destination. Gaara's eyes narrowed. He felt eyes on him. He turned his head around, there she was. He tried his best not to make his face light up. That was what the lazy ass meant when he said that he didn't conceal his feelings properly.

Without a word he kept walking. "Gaara kun wait...I was wondering if after school you would go to the mall with me.." He stopped and nodded.

* * *

The bustling mall was giving Gaara a headache. The school day had gone by without any major bumps. Some projects and assignments were given but nothing too major, nothing he could not handle. His sea foam eyes were looking for the girl amongst the crowd. She had told him to meet her around five. Gaara slowly put his hand into his pocket to take out his phone. Five and three minutes. A soft pale hand covered his phone. He heard a giggle, she was there, so close to him.

"Gaara kun...three minutes don't count as late." He smiled in response. "I need to get some new clothes." She laughed. "Even if I hate it. I hope you can help me." A soft blush started creeping up both their cheeks. Gaara started to walk, followed by Hinata. The noisy mall was not a place for conversation so they both remained silent. People started pushing and getting into Hinata's way.

The boy turned around to see his friend struggling behind him. He had not realize he was walking too fast. He stood there and waited for her to catch up.

* * *

The girl felt very small next to him. He was not very tall, however, he was taller than her. For the first time she really observed him. His red disheveled hair added to his charm. He had a toned body, which he mainly hid under baggy pieces of clothing. His green eyes, so intense, they made her shiver. He stopped. His head turned towards her. "He is very handsome." She thought. His lips curled up into a smug smile.

She caught up to him. She could feel a bigger hand enclosing her smaller one. "So we don't get lost with all these people." She was gently pulled along. Even if he held her hand she still fell behind as people obstructed her way. His hand was warm. She squeezed it a tiny bit. She wasn't sure, but she could feel him squeeze back.

They arrived to the clothing store she wanted to check out. He let go of her hand. Her fingers yearned for the warm touch. He shot her that intense gaze of his. Red climbed up to her cheeks. "So? What is it you want to buy here?" They both went in and she picked some things she wanted. They left the store. To Hinata's disappointment the mall was less crowded than before, no hand holding. He was still faster and walker ahead of her. They had decided to catch a movie. The cinema was on the top floor. She was behind him every step of the way. On the escalator, in the carpeted hallways, in queue for the tickets, which he bought for her.

They entered the dark room, the movie had already started. Her pearly white eyes were concentrated on the screen. However she could not help but turn her head slightly to look at his eyes. A couple was sitting in front of them making out, which made the girl very uncomfortable. She could hear them whisper to each other and other noises she didn't want to hear. The blue haired girl turned to her red haired friend, to see what was his reaction to the public display of attention he was witnessing. It was hard to see his face in the dark theater. She could only gaze at his face properly when flashes from the screen hit his face. He was wearing his usual stoic expression. However, his eyes conveyed that he was annoyed, and perhaps uncomfortable.

The movie ended in a boring manner. The lights in the theater turned on as people started to leave. Hinata looked at her companion. His eyes were wide opened, and his mouth was gaping open. Confused the teen followed his gaze. The couple that had been making out in the dark was still doing so. She understood that Gaara wasn't shocked by the activity itself, but by the ones doing it.

Hinata's eyes swelled up. She pushed pass her friend and left the room. She could hear him run behind her saying comforting words. She didn't want his pity. Spiky blond with pink hair. Those colors would stick. in her mind for some time.

 **I hope you enjoyed. As always please follow and review. It makes me very happy to know what you are thinking. I will try to update very soon.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello everyone! As always a big thank you to those that keep reading and reviewing this story. I am working on a new Naruto Fanfiction, so don't forget to check it out!**

 **As always, I do not own anything.**

 **Chapter 16: Hurt**

She forgot how she had gotten there. The smell of dust bothered her nostrils as specks of dirt entered her eyes. This was the same, she was crammed in a locker with no way to escape. How long had she been there? Hinata narrowed her eyes trying to recollect the events that led to her finding herself in such a precarious situation. The blue haired girl gave a heavy sigh as she peered through the narrow openings of the metal door. The hallway was deserted. The school day had been finished for hours. Was anyone looking for her? She doubted it. Hinata hung her head down in shame. Her pearly white eyes revealing her pain.

After the incident at the cinema a week back she had been avoiding everyone. Her friends tried to approach her, but she selfishly pushed them away. Hinata looked down at the painful memories took over.

 _She was walking away in the bustling mall. Tears threatening to roll down. Her small self kept bumping into strangers that would give her weary looks. Hinata was lost. She could hear her name being called. His monotonous voice usually made her feel safe, but now she just wanted to escape it. She could not bear to see pity in his beautiful green eyes. The blue haired girl violently shook her head at that thought. What was she thinking?_

 _She hurried up her pace. Trying to avoid him, she did not want to see him. Or anyone else. Hinata made it to the exit, she ran out in the streets. She stopped for brief moment to catch her breath. The teen ran a hand through her hair. The heavy blue locks started to stick at the back of her neck. She looked around in panic. There he was. In all his glory. The red haired boy had stopped as well. His dark outlined eyes staring deep into hers. She had no realized how close her was to her. His pointy nose just a few centimeters away from her own._

 _Her white eyes slowly widened as his face got closer. His warm lips touched her just for a second. In realization she pushed him away. She ran back into the crowd._

Hinata pondered on the memory. She was confused. Why had Gaara done such a thing? She shook her head again. That was not the right memory to look over.

 _Hinata was in the girl's bathroom. She had spent the first few days avoiding everyone. Gaara had given up trying to approach her. The pale eyed girl splashed some cold water onto her face before she felt a strong hit behind her neck. Before her eyes closed she saw pink._

That's how I got her she thought. She was never going to be found, and for sure no one cared enough to look for her. After the little incident at the cinema Naruto had texted her that is was over. He had no idea that she had caught him. It was better this way. The girl gently placed her head against the door. Warm tears streaming down her face. She once again looked up at the slits. Her eyes were not met by the gray empty hallway. But by a soft blue-green.

She gasped. That color, there was no doubt. "Do you want me to get you out?" The question hung into the air. "Why is he even asking?" She thought to herself in astonishment. "I am asking because you have been avoiding me lately." He answered her as if he had read her mind. Hinata swallowed. Her saliva slowly went down her throat. She started sweating, she did not know how to confront him. She lowered her gaze. Her ears caught a faint noise. Hinata could hear a slight clicking as Gaara was nimbly picking the lock. He looked at her once again through the slits. Then he slowly backed away and left her alone with her thoughts.

After she could no longer hear his slow steps the teen slowly pushed the door of the locker. It opened with an unpleasant creaking sound. Her heart was thumping in her chest. Even if the door was in between them, he was so close to her. Just like he had been that day.

She stayed in the middle of the hallway. Not knowing what action to take. What did she feel for him? She was not sure.

She felt a soft tap on her shoulder.

* * *

 _Gaara stood up in panic. The scene in front of him was not good. The blond that had Hinata's affection was sucking face with another girl. His green eyes traveled to the girl seating on his right. Her pearly white eyes were on him. She didn't see them yet. That was a good thing. He felt a pang to the chest when he saw her pained expression as her face gently turned around._

 _He closed his eyes as he felt a soft hand push him away. He saw her blue night hair flow behind her as he run away. At that moment he had a very strong feeling rise into his chest. The red haired boy leaned forward. Grabbed the blond by the collar. This resulted in his date letting out a small scream. Gaara pulled Naruto close to him and punched him in the gut. He then dropped the blond teen and ran towards the fugitive._

 _The mall was still bustling with people. His green eyes were looking for her. He finally found her sandwiched between strangers. He gently pushed aside the ones in his way, he started running towards her. The instinct of punching the blond in the face had been satisfied. Now he wanted nothing more than to hug her tight. She took the exit but he was able to go up to her stealthily. Before she could do anything he leaned in and stole a kiss._

 _Her lips were warm and he wanted to do nothing more but to keep kissing them forever. His hand was about to reach up and touch her by the neck. He was stopped by her. She gently but firmly pushed him away. She kept running._

Gaara kept walking down the hallway. Tears were rolling down. She did not even thank him.

* * *

Marble blue eyes were looking into white ones. Hinata felt like was going to faint. The blond was sporting a foxy grin. Hinata felt weak in the knees as his lips touched hers.

 **I hope you liked this chapter! I will be finishing this story soon. Maybe one or two chapters left. Please continue to read, and please do not forget to review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello everybody! I am back, sorry I made you wait so long. I was and am having a huge writer's block for this story. Please don't hate me. I know I said I was going to finish this story soon but I decided otherwise. So you can except a few more chapters. I know that this chapter is confusing and probably is very bad. But it is a way to get back on track with the story and attempt a plot twist that could spark your interest. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: As always I do not own anything.**

 **Chapter 17: Confusion**

Everything was happening so fast. She felt the warm familiar lips against hers. However she only felt disgust and anger boil inside. Without thinking twice she pushed Naruto away. She needed time to think. But she was sure of one thing. She did not want to see him anymore. The blue haired girl stormed down the hallway. She was tired and her heart hurt. It was beating against her chest. Faster than what she thought possible.

She reached the street where she lived. It was always quiet at this time in the day. She put her keys into the lock and creaked the door open. Nobody was there to greet her except the cold home. She went straight to bed and did not wake up until her phone buzzed. She lazily took the device in her hand and looked at the text. Her eyes widened in fear.

* * *

He woke up to an unremitting beeping. The sharp smell of rubbing alcohol tingled his nostrils. It took all his strength to attempt opening his eyes, he failed miserably. There was a sharp localized pain on his left side under the ribcage. Several other painful spots dotted his arm. He could also feel the rough sanitized fabric around his body. His left hand was held in a soft grip, little droplets of water falling on the held limb. _Tears,_ he thought. His mind was still fuzzy and he had a splitting headache. It took him a huge amount of strength to muster a coherent thought.

" _Why am I here? Where am I?"_

Gaara tried again to open his eyes. It took an enormous amount of strength to slit his lids open, it only made his headache worse and made him feel even more dizzy. His blurry eyesight took several moments to focus. The first thing he saw was hospital machinery. A dark display with a neon green line hopping around the screen. The rhythmic beeping was coming from that machine. It both calmed and annoyed Gaara. The red haired teen shifted his head. His gaze fell on his hand. His cold fingers were in contact with something warm and soft. This reassuring feeling shot up from his fingertips, traveled along his arm and spread across his body. His piercing gaze rose up. The hand that was holding his belonged to a sleeping figure slumped on a chair.

Gaara looked at the girl with her chin resting on her chest. He mustered the energy required to make his vocal chords vibrate. His voice came out more husky that usual. His mouth was clammy, his lips had trouble moving. "Temari, wake up."

The girl slowly opened her eyes. They focused on her youngest brother's face. Her expression lit up and she jump from the chair and slung her arms around him. He was surprised. Never had they been this close. "You scared me. Ne-never do that again!"

Her voice hit his ears into sobs. His shoulder was damp. She had been crying the whole time. The tears that had fell on his sleeping hand came from his sister. His heart swelled up as he returned the embrace.

"What happened?" His question hung into the air before it was answered by a shaky voice. "You were hit by a bus." The realization hit him. That's why he felt pain surge through his body.

For as hard as he tried to remember he could not. He cringed in pain as he held his head. "Don't push yourself." With this said the older girl helped him lie down once again. The hospital pillow was a relief for this throbbing head.

He felt his sister's fingers play with his blood locks.

"I am sorry, but you have a visitor." Both siblings looked at the nurse that was standing in the doorway. A girl was behind the woman peeking over her shoulder. She had long dark blue hair and pearly white eyes. Her face mirrored relief. She timidly came into the room. "Gaara-kun, how are you feeling?"

His sea foam gaze traveled to the new comer. "Who are you?"

 **Yes yes, I am a horrible human being. I promise I will update next week. So please in the meantime review. Your reviews motivate me to write. So more reviews equal faster updates :3 If you have any questions, comments or need clarifications do not hesitate to pm me.**

 **See you soon.**

 **Lots of love,**

 **Linda1997**


End file.
